A Love Story Like Never Before
by jojo07
Summary: To be loved by someone you love is the most beautiful thing you can ever experience. No words can describe the magical experience you're going through. And who's better to prove this than Naruto and Hinata? 31 prompts of their love will never be enough-but it'll show how strong and amazing their love really is. For NaruHina month; Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.
1. Day 1

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **A Love Story Like Never Before**

 **これまでにないようなラブストーリ** **ー**

* * *

 **Day 1**

 _Anniversary_

* * *

It'll be the first time Naruto ever celebrates anything of his personal life. He remembers his birthdays rather bitterly, sitting in a lonesome apartment with no one to blow the candles from his cake. Once he started traveling with his old master, they didn't have time to throw an actual party for him—but he does remember Ero-sennin ruffling his hair as he gave him a fond smile and said happy birthday.

But _this_ will be the first time he'll celebrate their anniversary with his _wife_ —someone who decided to be part of his life. Hinata, he smiles just thinking about her, is still asleep. He couldn't fall asleep and decided that just staring at his wife was much better than thinking about his past. Who would have thought that _he_ —of all people—would end up being the first to marry from his friends? But what's more absurd is that who would have thought that he would end up with someone in the first place? Really, he was rather late in noticing his own feelings for Hinata and even after the whole situation with Toneri and kissing up in the moon, he _is_ still afraid that her feelings for him aren't there. But he has constant reminders that confirm that she still does and always will.

The smile she always gives him as he's goes out of the house. She's always making sure that he's okay and taking care of himself. She waits for him by the gate and he can even see her dazzling smile from a mile away. He'll run to meet her half way and the tight embrace she gives him will always be something he treasures the most. She'll whisper welcome home and he swears on his life that his throat always clogs up as he whispers I'm home.

He kisses her forehead and stealthily gets out of bed, making sure not to flare his chakra. He'll make sure she'll wake up with a hearty meal made by none other than her husband. He smiles as he puts on a shirt and walks into the kitchen confidently.

* * *

He rouses her awake with small kisses on her nose. By now, she knows his touches and does not spring into action. It was something they both worked on over the months they've been living together. She opens her eyes—his heart catches in his throat—and gives him a small smile.

"Good morning, dear." She sees the tray he's holding and sits up, not minding her bed hair. "You made me breakfast?" She looks up at him and he gives her a sheepish smile.

"I tried." He carefully places it on her lap and quickly moves to her other side, making sure not to jump on the bed.

She leans over and kisses him softly on his lips. They both blush lightly and gaze at the messy breakfast he made. The scrambled eggs still seem undercooked and the toast is a little too burnt but she didn't mind. Naruto made it for her and she appreciates it.

He leans in close and whispers in her ear, "Happy Anniversary, my love."

She rubs his nose against her own and kisses him, cupping his cheek and feeling his skin underneath her thumb. "I love you so much."

"And soon this little bud will come and join our family!" He grabs the tray of food and places it on the bedside table.

He moves the blanket from her and lifts up her shirt. She doesn't blush or chastise him as he rubs her swollen belly and talks enthusiastically to their unborn child. She simply runs her fingers through his hair and laughs when the time indicates so.

"Happy anniversary, dear." He looks up and gives her the Naruto smile she loves.

It was the first of many anniversaries to come.


	2. Day 2

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 2**

 _Mission Together_

* * *

"You guys are assigned to bring back hostages Uzumaki Boruto and Uzumaki Himawari. These files are the only information we managed to gather in the last hour. If you guys act fast," here Kakashi stared at a hard faced Naruto and determined looking Hinata, "you'll manage to catch the foolish missing nins."

Standing in front of the Hokage was the same team that was sent to bring back Hyuuga Hanabi many years ago. A mere hour ago Konoha was at peace and the Uzumaki family—in particular—were enjoying their day. Suddenly smoke bombs covered the backyard of the house where they were playing and managed to not only lower the Hinata's chakra level dangerously but it also affected Naruto greatly. Fortunately it had no effect on the children and only knocked them out.

But now the parents stood tall and eager to rescue their children. Naruto, however, was beyond agitated. Despite already being an adult, his tendencies of leaping into battle were still intact—however it's disappearing day by day. What added to his agitation was the thought that he grew weak by simple smoke bombs and it made his blood boil. He couldn't rescue his children and came close to letting Hinata get into a coma. If it wasn't for his fast acting, he managed to get his wife to the hospital where Sakura helped the Uzumaki matriarch recover quicker than even _him_. He was still worried about his wife—Sakura told him that her chakra level had yet to reach normal status—but they are the only team available right now. The village was at high alert and most of their friends were requested to stay behind.

"Head out," said the Hokage and all ninja's left the office.

They were already geared up and ran towards the gates. Once they landed in front of the massive, wooden doors, Shikamaru looked at all of them and reminisce how the times have changed since the last time they all went on a mission together. Back then, they were still young and single, willing to risk their lives if it meant protecting the village. But now they're older with families and wives or husbands and children who expect them home. They're life was no longer their own.

"We're going to head out in the direction they set off. According to these files, they're not far from Konoha. The last report that came in was twenty minutes ago and they said that they saw the suspects running towards an abandoned training ground that's isolated."

"I wonder why," said Sai, adjusting the large scroll strapped on his back.

"Let's head out. But remember this, despite all of us being in jonin level these people managed to somehow weaken _Naruto_ of all people. Let's not get cocky here."

They all nodded and bounded off into the woods.

* * *

Boruto grinded his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists. He had his back to his little sister and while he can't see her face, he can hear her sobbing with uneven gasps. They were both tied tightly and the rope was starting to dig into their skin. Now Boruto—while he may be loud as his father and look _a lot_ like him—was a prodigy for his age. He's still childish but he _knew_ that his parents will surely come for them. So, as he stared at the four ninjas' who kidnapped them, he knew that he'll have to stall them as much as he can. He didn't know if they're going to take them further from his home or not but he did know that he can buy time. As much time as he can.

"S-So," one turned to look at him and he gulped, "w-why did you losers' kidnap the hero's children?" Maybe telling them the status of his dad will scare them?

"Why?" sneered another, stepping close to the now quivering children. "Because _he's_ the so called hero of the world which means he's the strongest. _I_ want to be the strongest but I can't take him down when he's surrounded by his village. What better way for the hero who saved the world to show his power than when his beloved family is in danger?" Quicker than a blink, the ninja took out his kunai and cut Boruto's cheek, making him cry out. Himawari yelled in shock and can only sob as the small cut made her brother bleed.

"Now shush. I can sense his chakra. And he's approaching fast." With a wicked grin, the ninja shouted orders and they hid in the bushes.

* * *

"Sakura-san?" asked Hinata out of nowhere, knowing well that just ahead the enemies were keeping her children captive.

"Yes, Hinata?" Sakura glanced at her as she pushed off a branch.

Hinata paid no mind to the whipping of her short air or how cold the wind was becoming. She turned to her friend and gave her a concerning look. "Who's taking care of Sarada?"

They pushed off another branch and Sakura bit her lower lip. "Ino offered to take care of her."

"You didn't have to come," piped in Naruto, now beside his wife.

"I know." Sakura stared ahead and narrowed her eyes. "But you guys are like family and if anyone ever tried to harm Sarada, I know you both will be by my side no matter what"

With that, all five ninja landed on the clearing. The abandoned training ground was empty but they all knew that it was just an illusion.

"Byaku—"

Before Hinata can finish, a large boulder smashed against her causing her to fly across the training ground.

"Hinata!" they all shouted in surprise and Naruto was about to dash to her when Shikamaru pulled him back. Sakura sprinted towards the young woman and immediately started to treat her.

"Cover us!" shouted Sakura and the trio formed a protective circle around the women.

"Well isn't it the fame Uzumaki Naruto," a voice said from the shadows.

"The hero of the world, amiright?" said another.

"Oh yes and that…that's Nara Shikamaru who could have become Hokage if he wanted to," sneered another.

"That's Sai…the one who can create massive things with just a stroke of his ink brush."

"Uchiha Sakura…renowned pupil of Tsunade and even surpassed her master. And this one…"

Suddenly a figure was within the circle right behind Hinata.

"Uzumaki Hinata…Hyuuga Heiress to the Hyuuga clan."

Naruto threw a punch to the unexpected man and watched as he flew to the trees, creating a dome on the ground. He was in sage mode and now can sense all four chakras. However he couldn't sense two chakras, his children.

"Hinata, can you use your Byakugan?" asked Shikamaru, scanning the trees.

"Y-Yes." With the help of Sakura, she stood on her feet and activated her dojutsu. Suddenly she gasped and turned to look at Naruto, her veins pulsing but her eyes wide with fear.

"Naruto, the children—they are—"

Before any of them can react, two hands stuck out from the ground below and grabbed Hinata's ankles. They pulled her down and she disappeared underground.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto and the trio moved away as Sakura punched the ground, destroying the training grounds in less than a second. However they could not find Hinata's body and Naruto trembled with rage as he couldn't sense her chakra any longer.

"A team is a weak without their eyes and ears and that's exactly what we took out first."

"Who are you?" seethed out Naruto as three figures emerged from the shadows, wearing cocky grins.

"The ninja's who'll defeat the fame Uzumaki Naruto."

With that, both groups clashed.

* * *

Hinata was standing in the middle of the circle one second but then the next she was beside the river that was at least a mile away from the training ground. She shook her head and stood up, her Byakugan still activated. That's when she saw them. Her children on a small boat that was leading them towards a large waterfall. She was taken before she can tell her husband what she saw. She took a step towards them but felt the ground tremble. That's when she jumped out of the way and saw that a small dome formed before it crumbled. A man walked from the shadows and gave her a cocky grin.

"I wanted to fight you because I believe the Hyuuga to be the strongest."

Hinata saw that she had at least five minutes to defeat this person before her children fell to their doom. She didn't give the man a chance before she lunged at him. She knew she didn't have time and had to end the fight with one big finishing move. Once she hit him a few times with her jyuuken, she jumped back and shouted, "Juuho Sooshiken!"

Two blazing, blue chakra lion heads appeared on her hands and with her Byakugan still activated, ran towards the man quicker than he imagined. Next thing the man knew, she struck him 64 times until he collapsed on her feet. She deactivated her Byakugan and felt her chakra levels go low but she knew that with the little she has left she'll reach her children in time. As she sprinted towards them, she couldn't help but be proud. Her husband was kind enough to help her build up her stamina and now she can proudly say that she can be as fast as Kakashi and last as long as probably her husband.

"Mama!" shouted in surprise Himawari.

"Mom!" cried out Boruto, his eyes moving to the waterfall that was approaching quickly. "Hurry, dattabasa!"

Hinata didn't waste time and ran on the water—Boruto gasped in awe as well as his little sister—and she grabbed both of her children. She carried them to the shore and took out her kunai, cutting away the rope. Immediately her children clung to her tightly, burying their heads on her bosom and finding comfort that only a mother can give. She hugged them tightly and looked them over, narrowing her eyes when she saw the cut on Boruto's cheek.

"What happened?"

Boruto covered his wound with his hand and looked away. "It's nothin'. Where's dad?"

As if to answer his question, there was an explosion far ahead. Both children jumped and huddle close to their mother. Hinata, out of instinct, activated her Byakugan and saw her husband and friends finishing off what's left of the kidnappers.

"Let's go see your father." And with that, she carried Himawari and Boruto followed close as their mother led them towards their family.

* * *

"Where is my family?" seethed out Naruto as Shikamaru and Sakura tied the two ninja's that were defeated while Sai sent out his mice to look for Hinata and the kids.

The ninja chuckled but it only caused him to cough up blood. "By now maybe your wife's dead because of that smoke bomb. Her chakra levels won't give her the chance to run away from my man. And your children…" He gave a bloody smile. "They're probably dead at the bottom of a river."

Naruto punched the man at the gut, his chakra cloak appearing and burning the air around him.

"Naruto!" scolded Sakura as she ran up to them. "You just broke all of his ribs!"

"Fix him so I can beat the shit out of him more!"

"I don't think your family is dead," Shikamaru said as he looked at the unconscious ninjas'.

Naruto gave him a deadly glare. "I know they're not."

"Then focus your chakra and find them dimwit." Shikamaru looked to the side, trying not to show his concern.

Naruto took in a deep breath and concentrated. Immediately he was hit with Hinata's chakra. Though it was low, it was still there. Along with his children. He didn't have time and within a minute he was in front of his family. Hinata looked a bit bruised and pale but she was alive. And his kids…they were alive! His family was alive!

He crushed them against him and he didn't mind when Boruto whined or that Himawari circled her tiny arms around his neck. They were _alive_ and well and he thanked the heavens that he will see another day with his family. He kissed Hinata on her forehead and whispered so the children won't hear, "How are you feeling?"

"Great," she whispered weakly and placed her head on his shoulder. "I might need to see Sakura."

He nodded wordlessly and kissed Himawari on the forehead. He noted the cut on Boruto's cheek and ushered his family towards his friends. He grabbed Boruto's hand and carried Himawari with his other arm. Hinata walked beside him and when he turned to the side to see her—matted with dirt and sweat—she gave him a dazzling smile. Tears spilled and Himawari exclaimed loudly out of concern.

They were alive and that's what mattered.


	3. Day 3

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 3**

 _Superhero AU_

* * *

Maybe it was by coincidence that she just happened to be passing by the abandon factory that's near the lake deep within the forest late at night. The reason why Hinata was here was because she felt at peace and sometimes she needed a break from the city and the stress and _everything_. So she'll lie down near the shores of the lake—the sound of the water always calmed her down—and stare at the night sky. Here was the perfect place to see millions of stars without the disruption of the city lights. But today, there was another kind of disruption that had her curious.

She wasn't as close to the building but she did hear laughter—an eerie, evil laughter—and she was close to dialing the police when she heard a yell of pain. Her heart thundered and she felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of her cheek. Once again someone yelled in pain and without thinking, she walked steadily—if not with clumsy feet—towards the building, her trusty pepper spray gripped in her hand. She stopped in front of the doors and took a deep breath in before opening them as slow as possible.

She peek her head in and inside the cold, old building was a group surrounding someone in the middle. She heard the sound of skin smacking skin and she winced. Under the lights, she can see that the person in the middle was tied to a chair, their head bowed low. Their golden hair shone under the light and the person suddenly spat out blood.

"You can hit me all you want," the man's voice boomed in the empty factory, "but you'll never get me to quit!" He picked up his head and glared at the person, his eyes were a light orange with a horizontal pupil. "I will keep protecting this city the best I can!"

She gasped and covered her mouth as quickly as she did. The one tied up, she recognizes him! He's the famous superhero who protects the city of Konoha: The Orange Hero—or like his fans call him, The Frog Prince.

A man suddenly stood in front of the hero and punched him on the jaw. He chuckled as he examined his slightly bruised knuckles. "What kind of hero summons frogs?

"You're weak," he continued, circling the hurt hero, "and you carry no weapon to _kill_."

"I protect the city. It doesn't mean I have to kill the criminals," the hero spat.

"Violence…is always the answer." The man kicked the hero's knee and he cried out in pain. "What's your secret weapon, Orange Hero? Just summoning frogs?"

The Orange Hero smirked and looked up, "They're just not frogs, ya know."

Suddenly a loud _pop_ was heard and smoke surrounded the room. Two frogs as big as a house spit out a liquid that landed on the group of men. They screamed as their skin burned but they fell unconscious shortly after. The Orange Hero managed to cut off the ropes—thanks to his handy army knife—and now stood proudly with his two frogs to the side. The man who was beating up the hero now stood cowardly in front of him.

"Y-You…you _killed_ my henchmen!" he screamed, taking a step back.

"No," replied The Orange Hero, a wide smile on his face. "Maybe their skins have first degree burns but the liquid actually made them unconscious."

"You can't beat evil with _frogs_!"

"Who says I can't?" he shrugged and took a step forward when the evil man ran to the doors.

"You can't catch me!" he yelled as he swung the door open.

But what he didn't expect was a stunned and scared Hinata. She yelled in shock and instinctively peppered spray him on his eyes. The man screamed and fell, covering his eyes in pain. Hinata, on the other hand, took several steps back and stared at the fallen man with wide eyes.

"I did not expect that, ya know," said The Orange Hero as his two frogs disappeared in a puff of smoke. He walked towards Hinata and she looked away bashfully.

"S-Sorry if I disrupted you, Mister Hero." She put away her pepper spray and placed her hands near her chest.

"Actually you helped me, Miss…?"

"My name's Hinata Hyuuga."

"Ah, Miss Hinata." He gave her a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his neck. "If you don't mind me, I'm just going to call the cops now. Wait…" His orange eyes looked around and he finally gazed at her. "Are you here alone?"

Hinata looked around herself too and once she realized what she did, she nodded quickly. "Yes, I come here often to get my mind off of things. It's very peaceful."

She gave a small smile and took out her phone. She gasped suddenly and put her phone away as she started to walk towards the path that'll lead her to the main street.

"I'm sorry but I must go! It's so late."

The Orange Hero suddenly smirked and a puff of smoke appeared beside him. "I can take you back, ya know." The smoke dispersed and in its place was a house size frog.

"Oh, but you must be so busy. You have to call the police."

"That's really quick to do. I can take you home, ya know." He gave her a wide smile.

She blushed and turned around. "Why would you want to take me home?"

"Uh…" While it was dark, she can make out a small blush forming on the hero's cheeks. "I-It's dangerous at night for a girl like you, ya know!"

She gazed at him and couldn't help but find his outfit silly. He wore an orange tracksuit—anyone within a mile radius can see him—but while the color was horrifying to the eye, she didn't quite mind. His short, yellow hair showed off his sharp jaw and unusual light orange eyes with a dark orange surrounding his eyes. It was odd but it wasn't so much of his looks that has her cheeks burning but more so of his personality than anything else—it reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite say who.

He dug in his pocket and took out a cell phone, dialing the cops—she assumed—and once he was done, he put his phone away.

"Alright let's hope on," he said.

"What about…them?" She pointed to the unconscious group of men.

The Orange Hero shrugged and started to climb the large frog. "The cops will be here any minute. I do have to warn you though, it's a little slimy." He gave her a sheepish smile as she approached. He held out his hand and she hesitated for a second before grabbing it. He hoisted her up easily and placed her against his chest. Before she knew it, the frog gave a mighty jump and they were soaring in the air. She had nothing to grab on she hugged herself as the animal kept jumping on the roofs of the building. She suddenly felt an arm hug her waist and she blushed when she turned around.

"Uh, I'm just doing this cause you might fall, ya know! Unless you don't want me too!" the hero sputtered, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"I-It's alright." She turned back around and pointed out her little house. The frog landed in front of it and once they were off, the animal disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thank you for taking me home." She gave him a smile.

"No problem! But I should be thanking you. You stopped that evil man from running away."

Thundered roared in the background and they both jumped. The Orange Hero gave a slight nod to her and started running down the street.

"I'll see you later, Hinata!" he yelled as he waved to her.

She can only wave back shortly after he left. Who would have thought that _the_ Orange Hero would come to her rescue and take her home? She walked back to her house and went inside, not noticing a figure standing on the other side of the street.

"It looks like the Orange Hero has a friend," he seethed into a phone. "What do we do?" There was a pause then an evil smile. "Then we shall wait."

* * *

"Naruto, what have I said about the makeup!" scolded Sakura as she moisturized a towel and handed it to a sheepish Naruto.

"Never go out and save the city when it's about to rain?" he said, wiping off the skin tone makeup and revealing his trademark whisker marks.

"Who would have thought that the dumbass would have to use makeup to cover up his whisker marks?" questioned Sasuke as he dodged a shoe that was aimed at his head.

"Shut the hell up, you bastard! It's the only way people won't notice who I really am!" He gave Sakura the wet towel and jumped on his bed. Currently the hero was lounging in his one room apartment along with his two best friends. The soft patter of the rain against his bedroom window informed them that today The Orange Hero will not make an appearance.

"Hey Naruto…" started Sakura as she held up his orange sweater, "this kind of smells like perfume." She took another sniff and threw the attire away from her. "And sweat. So mind telling us why it smells like perfume?" She sat beside Sasuke who was leaning against the wall, an open book at hand.

"Eh, perfume? Why would it…?" He suddenly sat up and his blue eyes stared at the sweater in wonder. "Oh yeah…Hinata…"

"Hinata?" She cocked her head to the side. 'Why does that name sound familiar?' she thought.

"Yeah, this girl who helped me captured these bad guys from yesterday."

"Really?" asked Sakura, giving Naruto a curious gaze. "So why does it smell like her perfume on your sweater?"

"That…" He scratched the back of his head. "It's kind of personal?"

"Really?" Sakura placed a finger on her lip. "So you're telling me that you have no problem telling us—your best friends—about your daily struggle as a twenty year old who lives alone in his apartment with no history of dating and who can barely just cook ramen?"

"Sakura, don't be so mean to me!" whined Naruto. "I'm a hero, ya know! I have other duties to take care of than my love life."

"You also have to take care of your education, idiot." Sasuke closed the book and tossed it away from him. "Don't forget you attend college too."

"Fuck…do we have an exam tomorrow?"

"Yes," answered both of his friends simultaneously.

"Sakura, help me please," whined the twenty year old hero as he got up from his bed.

"Oh look at the time!" Sakura stood up and pulled Sasuke to his feet. "It's time for us to go before the rain get's any worse."

"I can let you take my frogs to take you guys home."

"You think," seethed out Sakura, "that I would willingly ride those slimy frogs when I have my own car?" She raised her fist.

"No, uh, fine. Go home!"

Once he heard the door shut to his apartment, he grabbed the textbook and opened it.

"I don't understand shit," he moaned out as he plopped down on his bed.

* * *

Hinata turned in her exam and walked out of her classroom. As much as she tried going as slow as possible, she still managed to be one of the first to finish the exam with much spare time. She sighed as she decided to go to her favorite spot. It was a sole, large tree with a shade needed for Konoha's heat. She settled down against the trunk and took out her journal, taking out a pen to begin to write. Writing was a passion of hers and while she was proud of being a writer for the school's newspaper, there wasn't much to write about _except_ for The Orange Hero. He's been what everyone's been talking about lately!

He's a hero that appeared out of thin air and helped decrease crime activities around the city. What was odd was his method of doing so. Frogs were used instead of weapons or "magical powers." But even then, she couldn't quite grasp _how_ this person can even summon frogs. She managed to see it with her own two eyes and she still couldn't understand.

"Yo." She looked up and there he stood. Naruto Uzumaki, with his trademark smile on his face, stood inches from her. She blushed but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel that she's already seen his face somewhere outside of school.

"I didn't mean to bother you but you see…I was here a few days ago and I left something here." He scratched the back of his head and once again, the gestured seemed familiar. She's known him since the beginning of this semester and since the day he introduced himself, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Even though he struggles with the class, he doesn't give up. Unlike herself, who swallows in her own self pity, he gets up and tries again. She likes that about him. It also doesn't help that he's very handsome.

"Oh, right." She blushed when she noticed she hasn't moved and put away her journal and pen and picked up her bag. They both began to look around the tree—she was stealing glances at him—when he suddenly exclaimed.

"Found it!" He held up a necklace with a blue crystal between two beads. He placed it around his neck and gave her a wide smile. "Thanks for helping me!"

"Oh, no problem." She placed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked away. Her phone rang—breaking the silence—and her eyes widened in horror as she dismissed her alarm clock. "My next class is about to start! I have to go. Bye Naruto," she said quickly as she walked away.

"Bye…uh, what's your name?!" he yelled, giving her an apologetic smile when she turned around.

"Hinata," she said in an almost sad tone but decided to worry about her feelings later. Right now, her class was important.

And because she decided to rush off, she didn't see the surprise look on Naruto's face.

"Hinata…" he whispered, flashes of two nights before appearing before his eyes, of a young beautiful maiden who looked beautiful under the night sky. _Hinata_.

"Oh shit."

* * *

He's been watching her for weeks now. He has been noticing little things about her that he found attractive and that gave him more reasons to "bump" into her so he can have an excuse to talk to her; ask her something about the problem on the board despite of her seating on the other side of the room; say things like, "Wow you're so good at this!" or "What would I do without you?". But besides from those reasons, he just couldn't find the courage to just go up to her and talk. Because he found out that he might have a crush on her and that makes his heart race. He was afraid that he'll run his mouth like he usually does when he's nervous.

Ever since that night—the night where he noticed her—he wanted to know her more. He wanted to see that smile once again; the one she had that night. She was always so focus in class that she couldn't even crack a small smile! And before he can even approach her to ask something, she was gone the next second! Really, what can he do?

He shook his head and kept walking down the street, keeping his eyes out for any criminal activities. But his mind would always wonder back to Hinata—and her gorgeous smile and gorgeous _everything—_ and what, perhaps, they had in common.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and the people around him yelled in horror, afraid that an attack would happen. Naruto ran to a nearby alley and closed his eyes. He stood still and focused on the energy around him. When he finally felt the pulse of natural energy within him, he opened his eyes to reveal his frog like eyes. He took out the skin tone makeup he keeps on him in case of emergencies and powdered his cheeks to conceal his whiskers. Once done, he dashed off towards the black smoke and yelled an apology every time he was close to hitting someone. While he was in this mode, he was a hundred times stronger and faster but even then he knew very little how to use it. That's why he called on the frogs, another advantage he had while he was in this mode. It did sound odd but when he visited his godfather two years ago, he came across a small book that explained of a "magic" that can grant him wishes. So because he was bored, he decided to try it.

And that's how The Orange Hero—or Frog Prince—was born.

He arrived in front of a small house that seemed familiar and the neighbors surrounded where the explosion was. One of them spotted him and informed the others to move.

"Oh, thank god you're here Orange Hero!" cried in relief an older woman. "They just took her!"

"Who?" he asked as he finally stood where the black smoke was coming from. His eyes widened and he looked around, his heart racing.

"You have to get her back! She didn't do anything wrong!" cried another.

"She's such a good woman, why would they take her?" asked another.

"I wonder too—Orange Hero, where are you going?"

"To get her back," he growled out. He summoned a house size frog and jumped on it. "I can sense her. That way!" With that, the frog jumped high and followed the directions of its master.

Engraved on the street was:

 _ **WE HAVE HINATA HYUUGA. COME TO US IF YOU WANT HER BACK**_.

* * *

Her wrists were starting to hurt. The shackles were locked tightly around her wrists and while this wouldn't hurt, she was hanging from the wall, her feet a few inches away from the floor. She sighed and once again determinedly tried to pull her wrists out of the shackles but it only pulled her skin more.

"It's futile," said one of the henchmen, staring at her with lustful eyes. "It'll only break your wrists if ya keep pullin' it."

She glared at him but heed his words. It'll be no point if she only hurt herself. The man stood up from his chair and walked closer to her. He stood a foot away before looking around.

"Do ya like it? It's an old decayin' church outside da city." He kicked the wall and she heard the building groan. "It's so old." He looked at her again and only smirked. "Da Orange Hero should be arrivin soon. It's a shame he won't live to hold ya. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe and sound for him." He walked outside the building, leaving her alone in the old church. She shivered, flashes of the man's sneer appeared before her but she shook her head. She grabbed hold of the rusted chain and hauled herself up. She had to do something!

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and one of the henchmen crashed against the door, breaking it. He landed a few feet away from her and she can tell from her position that he was unconscious. She looked up and saw The Orange Hero standing by the broken door, his face contorted with worry once he saw her.

"Hinata." The way he said her name sounded so familiar. Where has she heard it? "Are you alright?" He jumped and grabbed the shackles, instantly breaking it. They both landed softly and she rubbed her sore wrists.

"I'm okay. How did you find me?"

He tapped his orange eyes and gave her a wide smile. Once again, looking at him more closely, something seemed just so _familiar_ but she couldn't quite place it.

"We should get out of here," he said, grabbing hold of her hand. She blushed but said nothing more as he dragged her away from the old church. He turned around suddenly and carried her bridal style. Immediately she started to protest but he gave her a warm smile.

"Don't let go, okay?"

She stared at him with wonder for a bit before encircling her arms around his neck slowly and rested her head against his shoulder. "Okay…"

He ran as fast as he can and she can only feel the wind against her face. When he finally stopped moving, she opened her eyes and saw that they were in front of her small house. He carefully let her go and she stood still for a minute before saying anything.

"Thank you for saving me." She gave him a warm smile.

He blushed and scratched his cheek. "Oh, no problem. I needed to save you." His eyes widened when he realized what he said.

"Needed to..?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

He suddenly felt the natural energy fading and knew that in a few minutes he'll revert back. "I have to go. But…" He hugged her suddenly before letting go, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I'll definitely rescue you every time you're in trouble, ya know! See you later, Hinata!" He gave her a wide smile before he dashed off, disappearing from sight within seconds.

But she stood still, her mind swirling with the information she just received.

" _Hinata," he said a wide smile on his face, "how do you do this problem?"_

" _Oh, Naruto. Um…you do it like this."_

" _Thank you so much, Hinata! You're the best, ya know!"_

"Naruto…" she whispered, the puzzle pieces finally clicking. It all makes sense now. But she wondered what he does to hide his whiskers. "How…?" She suddenly blushed, remembering the way he held her in his arms and the protective aura he had. She walked back inside her house, now knowing the secret of The Orange Hero.

"Naruto…" she whispered once again, looking outside her window for any trace of him. "I'll keep your secret, I promise." She suddenly turned around and grabbed her journal and a pencil from her school bag. She sat on her bed and opened up to a new, blank page.

 _She walked back to her classroom after using the restroom and settled down on her seat. She noticed immediately a folded paper on her textbook and she looked around the class only to see everyone busying themselves with class work. She unfolded it and let out a small gasp once she finished reading it._

" _I read your newspaper, Hinata, and I honestly think that The Orange Hero might of thought of you as a brave person to be able to pepper spray that evil man! You should think more highly of yourself than getting yourself down. You're really good at a lot of things. You just got to really pay attention when you do it and acknowledge it._

 _-Naruto."_

The folded piece of paper fell on her lap and she determinedly began to write.

"I promise I'll try my best next time," she said out loud. "I'll walk beside you, Naruto. So please wait for me. Next time, I will tell you how I feel. For now and forever, your secret is safe with me."

She placed the folded paper back in her journal and closed it. She put away the materials and changed into her night clothes, settling under her bedcovers. She closed her eyes, thinking of today's events and her new found courage.

Tomorrow will be a most interesting day indeed.


	4. Day 4

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 4**

 _First Sleepover_

* * *

His heart was racing and he couldn't quite catch his breath. He doubled check if his whole apartment was clean and made sure that he didn't leave any boxers in the bathroom. He made sure that it smelled nice and he was positive that he had enough food for the both of them.

So why was he so nervous? He's been dating Hinata for two weeks now. Was this normal? He doesn't know and he didn't have time to go and ask Sakura either. There was a knock on his door and in that moment, his nerves seemed to vanish. He bounded to the door and his whole being couldn't contain the happiness he felt when he saw her. She stood wearing her civilian clothes with her bag clutched tightly between her hands. Behind her the sun set beyond the horizon and the orange hue gave her a glowing look.

He embraced her immediately and he felt her arms wrap around his torso, bringing him closer. Feeling her close to him made him feel both delighted and warm. He breathed her in before kissing her cheek.

"I missed you, Hinata," he blurted out, scratching the back of his head afterwards.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I missed you too," she whispered, staring at him with tender eyes.

"Y-You don't have to say that," he said embarrassingly. "I just saw you yesterday."

"But I do mean it!" she said, looking down and placing her hand on her chest. "Every time I'm not with Naruto-kun there's a pain on my chest. But I endure it because I know that I'll see you soon." She looked up and gave him a smile. "Right?"

He blushed and looked everywhere but her. 'Why is she so cute? Does she do this on purpose? Is this how couples talk?' he thought.

"Y-Yeah, you're right! I feel the same way too," he said with a happy smile. He thought that he was probably being too clingy but she just reassured him that it was normal on her account too. "Come in, Hinata! Are you hungry?"

"A little," she admitted quietly, still holding onto her bag.

"I bought some stuff from the store but…" He closed his eyes in thought. "I don't know what to do with them."

She giggled and Naruto gazed at her with both awe and wonder.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"It's nothing," she replied, another giggle escaping her lips before moving onto the kitchen. She dropped her bag on his couch as she passed by and she rolled up her sleeves.

"Tell me," he whined, sticking out his lower lip.

She blushed and quickly looked away. "It's just…Naruto-kun's face looked so…cute."

Both of their ears began to turn red but it was Naruto who recovered quicker.

"Thanks, Hinata. I think you're face is cute too." He wondered if that was appropriate to say.

"Thank you." They stood still for a minute, looking at each other, before Hinata realized what she was doing and turned around. She opened the refrigerator door and looked over the items he bought. But while she was looking at the grocery, he couldn't stop staring at her. She emitted off this glow that drew him in and just seeing her—in his home, preparing him food, doing it because she _wants_ to—pulls his heartstrings in a painful way. He's never experienced this and doesn't know if what he feels was normal or not.

"When I see you, I feel a pain on my chest," he blurted out, making Hinata turn around in surprise. "Wait, I didn't mean like that, dattebayo!" he scrambled to say when he saw her hurtful look—really it was just confusion. "You see, every time I see you I get so happy that it hurts. My chest just feels tighter and I feel like I need to make you happy or you'll leave. I don't want you to leave because…" He blushed and scratched his cheek. "I love you."

"Oh, Naruto-kun." She put down the bowl she had and hugged him tightly, placing her head on his chest. "There's nothing wrong with that. I get that feeling too. Sometimes I can't believe I'm actually your girlfriend. Sometimes I want to wake up if this is a dream. It'll be so painful if it is. I don't want it to be…"

"Hinata, it isn't a dream! Look!" He placed a kiss on her lips quickly and gave her a large grin. "See! You felt my kiss, right? So you're not dreaming! We're both here and we're both a…couple." Again he became bashful and looked elsewhere but her.

She closed her eyes in delight and once again placed her head on his chest. "I know. Thank you, Naruto-kun." She let go and grabbed the bowl once more. "Would you like to help me cook?"

"I'm not going to burn down the kitchen, right?"

She giggled. "Don't worry you won't. I'll be right here beside you."

He smiled at that. "Good. What do I do then?"

* * *

Their neighbors were probably hearing their laughter but they didn't care. It was them right now and they were alone and with each other. That's what matters. The food was amazing, as he recalled, and watching movies with his girlfriend—he felt a large smile on his face—was probably the best he had ever felt in a while. It was night time now and as custom for Konoha, the night was cold and ruthless. Unfortunately Naruto did not own a heater so the couple decided to warm up in an alternative way: cuddling with each other under the blankets.

When Naruto first said it, he regretted it immediately. What if Hinata thought he was just some pervert trying to have sex with her? But after a few seconds, she said yes and really, he doesn't regret his suggestion one bit.

She was so close and feeling her body pressed against his felt amazing. Holding her with his arms made him feel like he's able to protect her from anything. He was able to kiss her temple whenever he wanted—and she didn't seem to mind—and burying his nose in her hair was something he was doing every second or so. He closed his eyes and placed his leg on top of hers.

"Is, uh, is this okay?" he asked.

"I-It's fine," she stuttered, from what he doesn't know. But he felt her place her head under his head and her nose touched his neck. He felt his face burn but said nothing as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him close.

"I like this," she said suddenly. "I like having you so close. It's something I've only dreamt of. Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"I should be thanking you," he chuckled, already knowing what she was thanking him for. She always seemed to do that. Making sure he knew how loved he was by her. How important he was to her. She always seemed to know when to say it, _how_ to say it. Sometimes he thought she was too much for him. He's been too greedy and what if one day she just leaves him? He couldn't handle that. He can still remember what Sai told him one day, so nonchalantly, " _Did you know that once you start dating someone, you either live the rest of your life with that person or you break up. I read it in a book once—_ " He can't remember the rest but that stood out. What if she doesn't want to be with him anymore?

"Naruto-kun?"

He hummed in response, trying his best to push away his troubled thoughts.

"Is it selfish of me…to want this forever with Naruto-kun?"

"No, it's not Hinata!" he exclaimed, pulling her away only slightly so he can see her face. "It's not selfish at all. You love me, right? So isn't it normal to want to be with the person you loved forever?"

"Yes," she smiled hugging him close once again. "I'm happy that we think the same."

He evened his breathing and suddenly he realized that maybe—perhaps—Hinata had a feeling what he was thinking about. She always had a knack of knowing such things. But it was true. She did love him and he did love her with all his heart. And if she wanted to leave him, he'll beg for her to stay—he decided then. He won't let her go so easily. Before they knew it, they fell asleep tangled up with each other.

At some point in the night, their hearts began to beat in sync.


	5. Day 5

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 5**

 _Whiskers_

* * *

He got used to the whispers every time he walked down the hallways. The side glances that other students threw at him became something of a norm to him. It happened ever since he got his scars on his cheeks. He started to get teased constantly and it became so bad that he stopped going to school for a whole month. Now the scars look more like three whiskers on each of his cheeks. It's hard to look in the mirror and the see the scars that still remind him what happened all those years ago. He's an optimistic kid—he knew—but it was getting so hard to keep smiling.

But Naruto has recently transferred to a new high school for his second year and for some reason, he felt that it was a right decision to do so. A new start, a new me, he thought as he walked into the cafeteria. He never had a problem making friends, he knew that. But the problem was when rumors begin to spread and the friends he made—the ones that he struggled to have—would slowly distant themselves till finally they leave him alone again.

As he looked around the cafeteria, he felt his heart racing at the thought of being left alone once more. But when those thoughts slowly threatened to consume him, he saw a girl eating by herself in a table in the far corner. He clutched the lunch bag he had and walked towards her. He can do this! Sure, he rather preferred a boy but a girl can do.

"Hey!" he said with as much happiness he can put in one word.

She looked up, startled as if she wasn't expecting anyone to approach her, and looked around. She finally pointed at herself and he nodded enthusiastically.

"H-Hello," she whispered and he leaned in real close to hear her.

"Can I seat here?" he asked but before she can answer, he sat down. He wasn't sure if he was being rude or not but he really didn't want to keep standing awkwardly next to the table. He took out the sloppy sandwich he made and took a big bite out of it. "I'm new here. The name's Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?"

She stared at him wide eyed for a full minute before looking down at her tray. "Hyuuga Hinata…"

"So, Hinata, you don't mind me becoming your friend, right?" He gave her a wide grin but really he hoped that she wasn't going to reject him because of his scars.

"Friend?" she asked, looking at him again.

Now that he was really looking at her, he found her kind of strange. She had light lavender eyes with pale skin and dark blue hair. Her eyes captivated him. He chose not to mention it and waited for an answer instead.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" She placed her hands on her lap and looked at him with a questioning gaze.

While he was dense—most of the times—he can tell immediately that she was on the defense. Why? Did something happen for her to become like that? Flashes of his own troubled past popped into his mind and while he hasn't known her for so long, he knew that she was a kind hearted person.

"I-I just really want to have a friend, dattebayo!" He scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed that he just said that.

She bit her lip in thought before extending her hand to him. "Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-kun."

"Ah, you can use my first name, no problem!" He shook her hand eagerly making her gasp. "Oh shit, did I crush your hand?"

"No…" She began to giggle and he looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"What made you laugh?"

"Oh…it's nothing."

"Tell me!"

"It's just…" And with that, they finished their lunch with wide smiles.

* * *

They've been friends for two years now. She can proudly say that he was her best friend. Over the course of those two years, he somehow managed to bring in more people into their little group. First it was Sasuke, the heart throb of the high school and then it was Sakura—the smartest girl the school had to offer. And the list went on. She learned very quickly that Naruto was someone who always smiled and who had a vibe that just screamed, "I'm here, pay attention to me!" He was hard to miss, in other words.

He was different from her. She immediately proved that she was the quiet type, the kind of girl who rather stays at home than go out. But then again, she never had any reason to go out in the first place. She thought that Naruto would get tired of her and leave her like the rest of her classmates but he stuck around. He didn't mind her introverted personality because he made up for it. But over the course of those two years, she even noticed the slight changes within herself. She was a bit more confident and walked with her chin held high now. She speaks up in class more often and tries to approach others the best she can. But she also noticed something too. Something that began to develop.

She loves him.

It started off with the beating of her heart that would speed up every time she saw him. Next thing she knew, she wanted to see him more often and wanting to know if he was okay. And from then on, she fell for him—for his quirky personality and unique features. But she never had the guts to tell him.

She would rather stay his friend than lose him.

She walked down the hallway and once again she heard the whispers. " _Her eyes are so weird._ " or " _Her skin is too pale_ ," and while those words still stung her, she doesn't let it bother her anymore. Well, tries not to. Hinata had a history of bullying because of her eyes and her shy personality. She was pushed around a lot because she didn't say anything back—she got used to numbing that part of her, the part that wanted to cry. She thought that she'll never have friends or anyone who she can call precious. But then Naruto came, smiling at her with a warmth and glow that guided her out of her own darkness. She knew that he had his own darkness as well like those scars. She never bothered to ask him because he never brought it up.

"Hey, you hang out with that Uzumaki, right?" said a boy who appeared in front of her.

"Yeah, a freak hanging out with a freak," said the other boy, giving her an evil smirk.

"Please leave me alone," she said, keeping her gaze low and side stepping them.

"No, I don't think so." They both pushed her against the wall and in that moment, panic overcame her. It was like before. Surrounding faces and laughter as feet and hands began to harm her. She looked down the hallway and saw no one. Her heart raced and her throat clogged up.

"You see, I don't think you know how monstrous that Uzumaki is."

"I have a cousin," began the other, "who used to go to the same middle school as Uzumaki. He told me that kid tried to kill someone."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"He said that the kid was only trying to help him and that the Uzumaki lashed out at him. But the kid also tried to defend himself and that's how the Uzumaki got those scars." The other kid started to pull the one who was talking once he saw a teacher walking towards them. "Maybe one day he'll lash out on you too, you freak!"

"Hey, what are you two doing?!"

They scrambled out of the building and left Hinata who crumbled to the floor, tears dripping down her face.

"Hyuuga-san, are you alright? Hyuuga-san, answer me!"

She heard nothing and felt nothing.

* * *

It was weird that she was skipping school. Hinata was always the one who went to school on time and studied hard. He was starting to get worried. At first he didn't think much of it when she didn't come to school the first three days. She must have a cold or something, he thought then. But then three days became a week and a week became a month and he knew that something was going on. But when he really thought about it, if something was going on why didn't she call him? What if she didn't want to tell him? And if that's the case, why? They became best friends and he knew that she'll help him out whenever she can but he also knew that Hinata sometimes has trouble opening up to people. She told him about her past and he hugged her all night when she confessed him that. Saddest part was he did tell her everything except for the back story of his scars. A part of him was afraid that she'll stop hanging out with him.

He shook his head and knocked the door to her house. He's been here more often than not so he knew that they'll let him in. Sure enough, Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, opened the door and gave him a sad look immediately.

"She's been locked in her room. She hardly eats," she blurted out. She's always the blunt type. "What happened? Did…did she get bullied?"

His eyes widened. "Bullied? But…what? Why would that happen?" he stuttered out.

"I don't know but…" She looked defeated and opened the door wider for him to enter. "It's like before when she was younger. Help her, Naruto-nii."

He nodded before running up the stairs to Hinata's room. Bullied? How did this happen? Why didn't she tell him? It makes sense. It was like how he was before. Before he met Hinata. He locked himself away and thought that it'll never get better. But she welcomed him and helped him unknowingly. Guided him away from a past he couldn't let go. She helped him become the man he became. It was his turn now to help her.

He knocked on her door and he heard shuffling.

"Yes?" She sounded so small.

"Hinata, it's me." There was no response and his chest started to feel heavy. When he raised his fist to knock again, the door creaked open. Her room was so dark but she looked worse. Her eyes looked swollen and her hair was tousled. She wore a shirt he gave her for her birthday and some pants. But it was her eyes that made tears appear in his eyes. They were almost lifeless—lost—like it was before he met her.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" He pushed himself in and turned on the lights.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. I'm…sorry." She crumbled to the floor and started to cry. Naruto kneeled beside her and tried to pry her hands away from her face but she wouldn't budge. So he simply held her close and whispered in her ear that it was okay. Even though he didn't know why she was apologizing, he'll give it his all to help her.

"Naruto-kun is always smiling and laughing but I never knew he was in so much pain."

"What…do you mean, Hinata?" His heart thundered in his chest.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? Are you really okay?" She looked him in the eyes and he felt vulnerable at once. In that moment, he felt that she saw it all. His past self curled up in a ball, crying himself to sleep. Looking at the mirror in both disgust and sadness because the scars will _never_ go away. Coming home to no one and seeing the picture of his beloved parents that he can hardly remember of. He believed she saw it all but she didn't stir. Instead, she started to hold him close. He felt the urge to cry until she took in a shuddering breath.

"S-Some boys told me something about you." His eyes widened. "Something about your…scars. They said that something happened to you in middle school." She started playing with his hair. "You never told me what happened and I respected that because in due time, you will tell me. I don't know if this is the time but…I didn't believe them. I know Naruto-kun will never try to hurt anyone. They said that someone was trying to stop you from doing something and that you hurt them." He hugged her tighter. "I didn't believe them.

"I don't think that's my Naruto-kun, I thought then," she said, tears running down her face. "But then I thought that something did happen and that you kept it hidden so you can keep going. But those wounds won't heal if you don't confront them. And you don't have to confront them alone." That's when he looked at her, really did. He saw eyes that only cared about him and warmed him to the core. He wasn't alone.

"Hinata, I'm sorry that happened. It was because of me." He let go of her and sat crossed leg. "You see, my mom…she used to be in a gang but she left it when she met my dad. They both died in a car accident when I was about nine. And word spread quickly about what happened and _who_ my mom was. So they started making up rumors. And this kid…he…" He paused, his face contorting in pain. That's when her hand grabbed his and squeezed, making him look up. "He was the leader's son of my mom's old rival gang. So he decided to fight me. I didn't want any of it. He made these scars and in a fit of rage and fear, I pushed him down the stairs. He had to go to the hospital right away and the doctors' said it was a miracle he survived.

"I started getting bullied after that," he continued, squeezing Hinata's hand. "They called me a freak because of my scars. I thought they were hideous. I still think they do."

"That's not true," she interrupted quickly, now sitting in front of him. "I think your _whiskers_ are what define you. I remember my father once told me that scars aren't an imperfection but something to be proud of. Each scar has a story, he told me, and that story help shape the person the way they are now. So when you see your scars, remember that you somehow managed to keep smiling because you're a strong person, Naruto-kun. It's so hard to keep smiling so I believe that Naruto-kun is a strong warrior." That's when tears spilled and she squeezed his hand harder. "That's why I felt so useless because I didn't see it sooner. I don't want you to be sad anymore. You don't deserve that. Because I…"

He hugged her and for some reason, he felt very, _very_ touched by her words. She was always so kind to him. She always thought about him and others before her own well being.

"You're so selfless, Hinata." He kissed her temple and looked away. "You're not useless! You're actually the only person who can read me so easily." He scratched the back of his head. "I really like you!"

She blushed and gazed down, playing with her shirt. "I really like you too, Naruto-kun."

"That's the spirit, dattebayo!" He scrambled to his feet and helped her up. "Now how about you freshen up and I take you out!" He ushered her to the restroom and stepped out of her room. It was only then did he let the tears fall. 'I don't even deserve her but she's all I got,' he thought as he wiped his tears away.

"Is onee-sama doing better now?" asked Hanabi from the end of the hallway.

"Yeah!" Naruto gave her thumbs up and his widest grin. "I'm going to take her out for a bit. Tell Hiashi-oji-san for me, ne?"

Hanabi gave him a rather curious look but then it changed to a devilish grin. "Is it a date?"

"Eh!"

It'll be after their graduation from high school that Hinata finally confessed to Naruto about her feelings and it was only then did he realize that he might like her too. They dated for a year and now—

"I can't believe we're moving in together," said Naruto as he finally placed the last box on the floor. "Can you believe it?" He hugged his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Hinata turned around and brought his head down. She kissed his scarred cheeks and he swore that tears were close to spilling.

"Yes, I can hardly believe it. But you're here and that's what matters."

"Yeah."

He held her close and he promised he'll never get go.


	6. Day 6

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 6**

 _Moon_

* * *

Long, long ago the Gods and Goddesses were curious of the new planet they created, Earth. When humans began to walk the Earth, they believed that something was missing. Something that would light up their path since the planet was shrouded in red dust. So they created a massive ball of light and when they sent it to the planet, the humans were more than overjoyed. But the ball of light eventually gave out since it stayed up in the sky for far too long. Puzzled, the Gods and Goddesses began to discuss among themselves until a wicked and troublesome God stepped up and proposed an idea.

" _Let us make a Sun and a Moon_ ," he said, " _but it will each contain a soul of a human to keep it going. The Sun will rise during the day to keep all living organisms warm and alive and awake and during the night, the Moon will take its place too cool off the Earth and help the living organisms to sleep._ "

" _But what do you mean by it containing a soul of a human_?" asked a Goddess, knowing well who this God was.

Here, the God gave a smile that hid a dark intention. " _We won't stay around for so long, my fellow Gods and Goddesses. We will need something that comes as close to us and who better than the humans that we have created ourselves. Of course, they will have to sacrifice themselves._ "

" _Nonsense!_ " shouted one God and the others began to agree.

" _It's but a small price to pay to keep the humans going_ ," said the God sternly. " _Do not worry. Every a hundred years, two new humans will reincarnate and sacrifice themselves to keep the Sun and Moon going_."

When the others began to like the idea, a Goddess—his sister—stepped in. " _Brother, your idea is brilliant but I feel that it is a curse._ "

" _And if it is? It will help salvage the human civilization!_ "

" _Then let me help. This curse will be lifted if both reincarnations' of the Sun and the Moon fall in love._ "

The God stared at his sister in disdain. " _You were always a fool for love, my sister. I will let this be. But we both shall choose who will become the next Moon and Sun_." Here he gave a wicked grin and his sister agreed.

" _So be it. If the curse gets lifted then we'll become the next Moon and Sun permanently._ " The God glared but she simply looked at him curiously. " _Do you not want to play, my elder brother?_ "

He nodded and stared at a particular God. " _Give us immortality so we can live long enough to see if we become the Moon and Sun_."

And so the curse was created.

* * *

Hinata has never been in one place. Not since her father told her of the curse she carried. She can still remember when her father told her about how she was the next reincarnation of the Moon. He explained to her that the moment she turned eighteen and the next full moon appeared, she'll die—be sacrificed to keep the Moon alive. He said that the curse can be broken if she were to fall in love with the reincarnation of the Sun and vice versa. She's been traveling since she was thirteen, trying to find this person. The reincarnation of the sun: Naruto. His last name is unknown but with her father's wealth, it was easier to somehow track him down. They have very little information about this person. They've looked all over Asia and Europe and now she was heading to the United States.

But she felt a twinge of doubt. What if they didn't look hard enough? What if Naruto was still over there? She placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart thundering. She was eighteen and the next full moon is to appear in five or six months. She didn't want to die. She knew that her life was just a ticking time bomb and she had no time. She wanted to live. Sometimes there were days where she'll give up. She'll curl into a ball and cry. What was the point if at the end she couldn't find Naruto? What was the point if the outcome is unknown? What was the point of _trying_? All she can remember from her childhood was fear. Afraid to die because she had a _curse._ She didn't ask for this! She didn't!

So why her?

The turbulence of the airplane jumped her out of her thoughts. She thought back of her little sister, Hanabi, and her father back home in Japan. They were her reasons not to die right now. She will defy fate as much as she can.

She will _not_ die.

* * *

The door was slammed on her face and she sighed. Hinata was a smart girl and she managed to learn the basics of languages she needed to use to find Naruto. From Russian to Chinese, she knew little bits of everything. But despite being able to go around as she pleases, she got the same response from everywhere.

" _Don't know what that is."_

" _Wrong address."_

" _He doesn't live here."_

It was getting harder to keep moving and keep looking. She had to wait a few more days for her father's email—to see if he managed to scrap up some more information about Naruto. But right now, she needed somewhere to go. Somewhere where she doesn't have to think about the curse or that time is wasting.

Her eyes lingered on a café across the street and she immediately crossed the street and opened the door. After all, New York was overwhelming to her. The café was small but cozy and warm. She settled down on a booth and jumped when a young male approached her. He wore an apron with a bunch of different pins on them. Before she can look him over some more, he spoke.

"What would you like for today?"

She tried hard not to forget her English lessons. "I would like…tea?"

The male cocked his brow. "Just tea? Alright, I won't judge. Hot or cold?"

"H-Hot. Green tea, please." She gazed down at her handbag and gripped it.

"I'll be right back then." He bounded off and she breathed in a sigh of relief. She would rather avoid long conversations.

She took out a note pad and looked over the list of descriptions for Naruto

 **-Tan**

 **-Between 17 and 21**

 **-Has no siblings**

 **-Yellow hair**

 **-Blue eyes**

 **-Has a distinguishable birthmark (?)**

The information was little but it still gave her hope.

"Here you go. One hot cup of tea." He smiled at her and she looked at her cup immediately. "Is that all for today?"

"Y-Yes." She took out her wallet but he immediately pushed her money away. He looked around before he leaned towards her.

"You know, you sound like a foreigner. Out of state?" She nodded, confused why he didn't accept the money. "You look troubled. I don't know. Something about your eyes told me." He tapped below his own eyes. "You look like you had a troubling day so this is on the house. Someone once told me that if someone ever needs my help, I should help them. To the best of my ability. And that's what I'm doing. I hope you come back again!" He moved away from her and started to attend another table.

What an odd man.

* * *

" _I can't find the person! I can't find the fucking reincarnation of the Sun!" screamed an eighteen year old Canadian woman. "What do I do? I don't want to die!"_

" _You're not going to die, Araya!" yelled her friend, trying to calm her down. "We—We still have time. Don't worry. M-Maybe this is just some crazy dream?"_

" _It's not, Leia!" screamed the woman. "It's true! I'm going to fucking die because I couldn't find the person! We're both going to die! I don't want to die!"_

" _I won't let you die!" Her friend hugged her and they both fell on their knees. They were in the middle Araya's living room. They couldn't even search half of Canada and the time has come._

 _The full Moon appeared once the clouds moved and Araya's eyes fixated on them. She stood up and Leia gazed at her as her friend opened the door and walked outside._

" _Araya, where are you going? Araya, watch out!"_

 _But it was too late._

 _A car struck her and her heart stopped beating immediately._

* * *

She walked to the other address her father has emailed her yesterday when she thought back to her dream. It's been happening ever since she turned ten. They startled her awake because she felt her own heart stop beating as well. She felt the pain that her ancestors' had felt. She saw through the eyes of the past reincarnations' of the Moon. She wondered if Naruto has ever dreamt of it too. How horrible were his dreams?

She knocked on the door and a woman with long, red hair answered it. She was beautiful to say the least and Hinata felt herself grow nervous.

"H-Hello, I'm looking for Naruto. Does he live here?"

The woman gazed at her before closing the door on her. Hinata sighed. It was futile! The full moon was almost here and yet…

What if she were to die?

She walked aimlessly and somehow her feet brought her back to the café she went to yesterday. She opened the door and settled on the same place she sat last time. The young man who attended her yesterday saw her and his eyes widened. They were blue, a color not seen so much in Japan, and it almost took her breath away. What a beautiful shade of blue.

"Oh, you're back!" He scratched the back of his head. "Our tea was that good?"

She nodded. She didn't understand what he said but he mentioned tea and had a smile on his face so she assumed he was talking about how good the tea was.

"Would you like the same?"

"Yes." He smiled at her and walked towards the counter. A woman with pink hair—who was the cashier—slapped the young man's arm playfully before going off to do the drink. For some reason, her heart felt a pang of pain. A few minutes later, the young male placed her cup of hot tea in front of her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Hope you love it!"

He greeted some customers who came in and went to attend another table. That's when her eyes lingered too long on him.

His hair was a shade of yellow that can rival the Sun.

* * *

 _They looked at each other with sadden eyes. They both knew of the curse and by some miracle, they found each other. They were both giddy with happiness, knowing they had a few weeks left before their time was up. It was enough time to fall in love, they thought. But young minds do not yet know the cruel reality of the world. They were after all still eighteen._

 _They've made love countless of time and went on dates. But no spark was initiated. His heart never skipped a beat when he saw her. He didn't think about her constantly when they were apart. He didn't yearn for her and he knew that she felt the same way._

 _They didn't love each other._

" _Have you dreamt of death recently, Kru?" she said, her brown hair hiding her face._

" _I have, Mallie," he answered, afraid of what is to come._

" _We've failed, haven't we?" she asked as she looked out the window._

 _He wanted to reach out to her, to embrace her. He wanted to do something so he can somehow fall in love and this curse will end._

 _But he knew that it was no use._

" _The Russian snow is always so cold." She got up, naked for him to see, and grabbed a water bottle that was on the counter._

 _Their windows opened and a strong wind parted the curtains. He gazed at the full Moon and, for some reason, he felt no fear. He heard her collapse and calling his name in pain but his eyes stared at the Moon. It was calling for him, almost in a sad whisper._

"I am sorry," _it seemed to say. But he embraced it._

 _They both died of a heart attack in the same time._

* * *

It's been five months since her stay in New York. Her father has desperately tried to persuade her to go to another state but she insisted that she'll stay. Did she surrender? Did she not want to try anymore? No. Something in her gut was telling her to stay.

Was it the man who worked at the café?

She kept coming over, drinking the same tea and looking at him in a fascinated way. He was handsome. He had a charming personality that attracted her to him immediately. He was warm, soothing off the cold she has only known her whole life. He commented once on her eyes and how it reminded him of the Moon. She responded that his hair reminded her of the Sun. But for the first time in ever, she didn't think of death when she was reminded of the Sun or Moon. She thought of him as he blushed happily and said thanks. He made her forget. Maybe it was for the best. To die happy, that is.

She loves him. And she knew that, if by some chance, she were to meet Naruto that it'll be too late. She was in love with another

Ruto. The man she met in the café. The one with yellow, wild hair and whisker like marks on his cheeks. The one who laughs are her horrible English jokes and understands what to say when she was done. Him.

And so she curled into her bed and cried. Cried because she knew that in a few days, the full Moon will appear. In a few days, she and Naruto will die because she stopped trying

Because she fell in love.

* * *

She was nervous as she walked beside Ruto. He looked handsome with his orange scarf around his neck and his large jacket that made his frame look bigger than it really was. Why did he ask for her to walk with him? What was he going to tell her? She saw the sun setting and grew afraid.

The full Moon would appear today.

But she was here with _him_. She was selfish but it did not matter anymore. Her family—they were the reason why she kept going. She didn't want to leave her father like her mother left them when she died when she was just a child. She didn't want to leave Hanabi, who looked up to her for anything.

But if she was going to waste her last breathe, she rather waste it with him by her side than searching for Naruto. She decided then what to do. Confess her love. She had to. After all—she looked at the darken sky with sad eyes—today was her last night.

"Sorry I called you on so suddenly," Ruto scratched the back of his head. "It's just…I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm here to listen to you," she responded, blushing when she heard how horrible her English was. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize! By the way…uh," he paused and pointed at a bench. Somehow they arrived at a park. "Let's sit down." After they did so, she felt his knee touch hers and her heart started to beat faster.

"I wanted to ask you when you're moving back to Japan," he said it fast. It took her a few seconds to understand what he was trying to say and when she really looked at him, he was blushing and looking at her intensely.

"Why want to know?"

"You see, I really like you, ya know!" he shouted and stood up. "You're just so pretty and nice and I remember you once told me that you just came here to visit and that made me so sad and mad because you're going to move back! I don't want you to move back! I want you to stay here! I can teach you English and even though we're both eighteen, you can live with my mom and me, ya know!" He was breathing hard. But all she understood from his long speech was " _I really like you_!"

"You…like me?"

"Yes." He pulled her up and grabbed her hands. "I like you. Do…Do you like me?" He blushed but determinedly kept looking at her.

"I…" The clouds parted. "I do like you! So much, Ruto!"

He kissed her underneath the full Moon's light and tears rolled down her cheeks. She was ready. In the beginning she was determined to defy her fate but now—no, she still defied it. None of her ancestors died happy with someone they love by their side. But she will. She will and she's happy. She waited.

But nothing happened.

She pulled away and placed her hands on her chest.

A beating pulse.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

"Ruto…I…" She cried and embraced him, confused but happy. Afraid of what it meant to keep standing. The curse. What happened to the curse?

"Hey, Hinata. Why do you call me Ruto?"

"W-Why?" she hiccupped. He hugged her tighter and started to laugh.

"Ruto is a nickname my friends from the café gave to me!" He grinned. "My name's too long to put in my name tag. My name's Naruto, ya know!"

Her eyes widened.

 _Naruto…_

She kissed him instead and in that moment the curse was broken.

She didn't find her Sun.

Her Sun found her.

* * *

The God paced angrily as he watched the two reincarnations' of the Sun and the Moon kiss.

"Elder Brother, you must fulfill your promise," said the sister Goddess as she gave him a smile.

"As you must fulfill yours!" he screamed but only stared at his younger sister in confusion as she started to laugh.

"I do not mind dying if it means that we get to gaze at these humans for eternity."

He begrudgingly went by her side and held her hand. He looked as the couple walked away happily, their faces shining in the darken night.

"I suppose you're right."


	7. Day 7

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 7**

 _Dancing_

* * *

Her brother was gone on a mission and won't be back until a few weeks. Who was Himawari to play with now? Her papa is always busy and her mama—she didn't want to bother her _much_. Her mama was always there with her. Helping her choose what kind of book to read at night and asking if she wanted to help her cook for the family. She always hugged her and talked to her about her day. Mama was always so nice to her so she decided to give mama a break.

She suddenly heard footsteps going down the hallway and down the stairs. Himawari lay frozen in her bed. What could it be? She knew it wasn't her papa because she heard him come in a few hours ago. Mama should be asleep by now. Was…was it an intruder? She jumped out of bed and ran to her parents' room. She slammed the door open and jumped on the bed, making the person she landed on give out an unexpected gasp.

"Wake up! Wake up! T-There's an intruder in the house! Papa, wake up!" Papa stared at her, blinking once then twice. Why is papa taking such a long time?

"Mama, wake up! Someone is—" When she turned to wake up her mama, she wasn't there.

Mama wasn't in her room.

"P-Papa, mama…where is she?"

"Wait hold up Hima-chan. Don't be scared." Papa grabbed her and held her close, also looking at his side. "Want to follow mama?"

"Where's mama?" she whispered, feeling much safer in her papa's arms.

"Why don't we find out?" Papa gave her a playful smile—a smile she hasn't seen in a while.

"Okay!" She won't waste this precious time.

* * *

Himawari was tagging close after papa. They were going out of the village and into the training grounds late at night. It was cold but papa dressed her up in her thickest sweater and placed the scarf her mama made for her around her neck. Papa too was dressed in his orange sweater with his red scarf. She knew she should be cold but this was much more interesting!

"Papa?" she whispered, grabbing a hold of his hand. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to stalk mama." He winked at her playfully.

She giggled, staying close to papa because he felt so warm. "Do you know where mama is?"

"Yeah. I can sense her chakra."

"Wow!" she exclaimed but was shushed by her papa.

"Mama is _really_ good at sensing chakra so we're going to have to be quiet."

"Won't she sense your chakra?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. She knew that her papa had immense chakra! Her chakra coils are barely developing so she knew she was okay.

"I'm lowering mine—sh! Do you see mama now?" They were hiding behind bushes but Himawari was able to see the training ground clearly. The moon's light shone everything—including her mama who was standing in the middle. She was meditating but Himawari had no idea why mama came out so late at night to train. Why didn't she just train in their backyard?

That was when mama stood up and got into a jyuuken position. She started doing moves and after a few minutes, it got more complicated! Mama started to move faster and faster but the way she moved reminded Himawari of the dancers' she'll see in television. But mama was way better! She moved like water, graceful and flexible. Himawari looked at her mama in awe and turned to her papa.

"Papa, I didn't know that mama—" She stopped suddenly and gazed at her father in confusion.

He was smiling. It wasn't the goofy smile or playful smile she'll see when he was around them. It wasn't the sad smile he had when he'll have to tell them that he'll be coming home late. No, this smile was the one he showed to mama every time he saw her. Even she can tell that papa loves mama so very much.

"Isn't mama pretty?" she ended up whispering, squeezing her papa's hand as they walked away.

"Yeah, she's very pretty," he sighed out, his cheeks red.

"Papa is blushing!" she teased, laughing when he began to stutter.

"Hima-chan, now this will be our little secret. Mama doesn't want us to know that she does this every night."

She nodded and let her papa carry her home. He tucked her into bed and she fell asleep immediately.

She dreamt of a pretty princess dancing alongside her mama, the queen.


	8. Day 8

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 8**

 _Karaoke_

* * *

"Want to go to karaoke tonight?" asked Ino the moment lunch was announced. She sat in front of her while Sakura sat beside her.

"Ino-pig, let her breathe."

"Maa, maa, Sakura. I'm just asking our Hinata a simply question."

"Hinata, you don't have to go if you don't want to," consulted Sakura quickly, knowing that her friend doesn't like events like that.

"Who's going to go?" asked Hinata, taking out her bento.

"Mm, well it's the whole crew," said Ino thoughtfully. She suddenly gave Hinata a wide and mischievous smile. "Which includes _Naruto_."

Hinata blushed at the mentioned of her crush and nearly dropped her bento. Even Sakura couldn't help but smile as well.

"I-I don't know," Hinata finally said after she settled down. "We have an exam next week…"

"Hinata, that's _next week_!" said Ino. "Now you're just making excuses." Ino placed her hands on her friend's shoulders and looked at her determinedly. "You have to try, Hinata. You found your prince. Now go get him!"

"Or," piped in Sakura, "you can go and wait for _him_ to get to you."

"Eh?" asked Hinata. She watched as both of her friends gave each other a smile that hid a secret. "What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing," said Ino with a wide smile. "But try to come, okay? I'll text you the address."

Once they started to eat their food, Hinata couldn't help but think. What did Sakura mean by Naruto getting to her?

* * *

"Ino and Sakura planned a karaoke tonight," said Sasuke once class was over. "Sakura just texted it to me."

"Are you going to go?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Of course he's going to go!" said Kiba as he hooked his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "If he doesn't, his girlfriend is going to kill him."

Sasuke said nothing to that.

"Eh, I don't know if I should go…" Naruto pushed Kiba away and looked around the courtyard. But once he saw that he couldn't find _her_ , his shoulders slumped.

"Everyone's going!" Kiba walked in front of him and gave him a wide smile. "Even Hinata."

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to Sasuke, making sure that his friend wasn't just pulling his leg. Sasuke sighed and glared at him before nodding once.

Holy shit. That changed everything.

"What time would it be? How much would it cost? Where is it going to be at?"

"Fuck, you're so whipped man!" laughed Kiba, doubling over when he saw the red hue Naruto had on his cheeks.

"Shut up!"

"Maybe this time, you'll confess to her." Everyone jumped—Sasuke slightly tensed—when Shino spoke up.

"Y-You scared me," stuttered Naruto, scratching the back of his head when he saw his friend turn gloomy.

"But Shino is right, Naruto." Kiba glared at him. "It's been two years since you liked her and you don't have the balls to confess."

"What if she doesn't like me, dattebayo?!" He pulled his hair. "I don't want to get rejected! Plus I heard that kid Toneri likes her too."

"All the better reason to confess to her, idiot!" yelled Kiba. "Do you want someone else to have her?"

Naruto paused. He opened and closed his mouth and finally stared at Kiba with determined eyes. "No. I want her to be mine."

"Then it's settled." Kiba pushed Naruto towards the exit while Shino and Sasuke followed. "You're going to confess to her tonight."

"But how am I going to do that?" asked Naruto, his face turning pale at the thought.

"Oh don't worry." Kiba turned to look at his two friends with a mischievous smile. "We got that covered."

* * *

Hinata walked into the karaoke establishment and talked to the receptionist. It seemed that Ino already told the front desk that only one person was left. As she began to talk towards the room where the rest of her friends were probably singing, she felt her nerves begin to rise. Her heart started to beat faster at the thought that Naruto was among them. She's liked him ever since she met him back in middle school. It was around that time that she started to become friends with Ino and Sakura. They then introduced her to the group of friends she still hangs out with today. It wasn't until Naruto defended her from a group of bullies did she notice how amazing he really was. She was always an insecure person—someone who believes that she can't really do much. She saw how badly Naruto struggled with almost every class but he never gave up. He asked for help the best he can and even though most of his tests were F's and D's, he never stopped trying.

He also grew to become a very handsome man.

She blush thinking about his smile and beautiful eyes and before she knew it, she was standing in front of the private room her friend's rented. Surprisingly she heard nothing and slowly opened the door.

Naruto, who was sitting by himself, stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, uh, hi Hinata!" He waved almost robotically. "Everybody just got up and left to get, uh, some food, dattebayo. So they said that I had to stay back and make sure that no one takes our room. Uh, I didn't think you'll come." He scratched the back of his head.

She couldn't run away. She couldn't make a lame excuse. So instead, she closed the door and sat a few ways away from Naruto after she greeted him. She felt the tension in the room increase and really, she wondered why. On her part, she knew, but why him? He was always talking to her and started conversations the moment he saw her. But ever since two years ago, every time they were in the same room he would avoid eye contact and say that he had to go before leaving the room. He was always so red so she always tried to ask him if he was sick—she was worried after all.

What happened?

"H-Hinata," he said. "Do…do you like Toneri?" He fucked up.

"Toneri?" She looked confused before her eyes widening. "Oh no, no, no. He did confess to me but…" She fisted her hands on her lap. "I like another."

"Oh." His mind was swirling with information. How come he didn't know about Toneri confessing to her? Better yet, who does she like? His heart broke in that moment. She likes another. He doesn't have a chance.

"Does he like you back?" he asked sadly.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" She moved closer to him. Why was he sad?

He stood up and looked at her with sad but determined eyes. "Does he like you back?"

"I-I don't know." She stood up too. "What's the matter, Naruto-kun?"

"I like you, Hinata." He looked down at his feet. "I like you. And I'm so stupid because I waited too long to confess and now you like someone else who's not me and—" He dared to look up and his eyes widened.

She was staring at him with shock. Suddenly her cheeks flared a dark red and she looked down.

"I like Naruto-kun too!" She gripped her sweater. "I've liked you since we were in middle school."

"Wait, middle school?" He gave her a questioning look when she looked up. "I was a brat back then, dattebayo."

"I thought you were really cool."

They both blushed. He started to laugh and hugged her the next second. He was so warm and smelled so good. She wrapped her arms around him and she found to her surprise that she couldn't even wrap her arms around him completely. She was so small in his arms and she smelled like flowers. He played with a strand of her hair and _wow_ , it was so soft. He liked this, feeling her close to him.

"Would you go on a date with me?" he asked, almost bashfully.

She tightened her hold on him and nodded, enjoying the moment.

"Yes!" shouted Ino as she slammed the door. "Finally!"

Naruto and Hinata both jumped away from each other and watched as the whole crew came flooding in. The men encircled Naruto congratulating him while the women began to ask Hinata millions of questions. At some point, the newly made couple looked at each other and smiled tenderly.

Her prince did get to her after all.


	9. Day 9

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 9**

 _Magic AU_

* * *

His parents were different. Correction: his family was different. His mom comes from a prestige and famous family of witches. They were the strongest of the strong when it came to the First War. His dad comes from a lineage that _was_ dying, that is until he had a family. His family was powerful but _very_ powerful wizards that were feared even among the strongest. So the elite wizards, witches, and all magical beings decided to massacre his family, in fear that one day the Uzumakis' will control the Magical World. Somehow his dad managed to survive and live off of nothing. They thought he was going to die off.

But they were wrong.

His dad has told him how he learned many spells from every book he's ever read. His master—someone who was the teacher of his dad's dad—helped him grow strong and powerful, enough that he can survive on his own. It was around this time that his parents met each other and did something horrible.

They fell in love and married.

It was forbidden for a witch and a wizard to marry. But they did.

The problem was that his parents never really told him or his sister about their past. They always managed to avoid the question. Sometimes he would get annoyed but he'll accept it afterwards. There was a reason why his parents didn't want to tell them.

But because of their love, they had to leave the Magic World and come live in the World of the Humans. It was a bit hard at first to conceal their magic but they managed.

Until his parents told him that they were being hunted.

Right now he was sitting on a bag filled with hay. They were hiding in a barn while the rain outside just kept getting worse. His dad locked all doors and windows and put a spell around the barn just in case. His sister was close to their mom. Himawari was probably afraid, thought Boruto.

With a wave of her wand, his mom started a fire that instantly warmed the old barn. Her wand vanished and they all huddled close.

"Boruto, Himawari, you guys know not to use magic much, right?" asked his dad, giving them a serious look.

"Yeah, yeah," answered Boruto, pouting.

"Boruto," said his mom and his pout vanished.

"Yes, mom." He smiled at her and once she returned it, he stared at the fire.

"I don't understand why we're being hunted," said Himawari, sitting beside dad now. "We did nothing wrong."

His parents looked at each other and it was his dad who ruffled his little sister's hair and gave her a sad smile.

"There were some people who didn't mama and papa getting married. So they want us gone. But don't' worry. I have some friends here who will help us."

"Who?" asked Boruto, who didn't know that his dad had friends' in the human world.

His dad gave him a wide smile. "The Uchiha's."

* * *

"Naruto!" yelled a pink haired woman once they were close to the house. From the looks of it, it looked old. And they were in the middle of nowhere. All that's surrounding the plain, old wooden house were plains and plains. But the house was so small. How are two families going to fit in there?

The pink haired woman punched his dad on the shoulder and he only laughed and gave her a crushing hug.

"Sakura! You look the same like I last saw you!"

"Well, beauty never ages," replied Sakura. She looked at mom and immediately tackled her.

"Hinata! Oh my, you cut your hair! You look great though."

"Sakura, thank you. You look amazing as well."

Both women began to giggle and Boruto was starting to feel uneasy. Himawari approached his mom and Sakura so he went towards his dad.

"Okay guys, let's head in. It's getting cold out here."

Sakura led them inside the house and Boruto couldn't help but gape. He expected old, wooden furniture but instead the inside of the house was grand, with marble floors and a chandelier hanging in the middle. It had stairs leading to a second floor—something he did not see from the outside—and the furniture looked very expensive.

"It's magic, you know," said Sakura once she saw his shocked expression.

He turned to look at her in awe and she started to wave her hands in an embarrassing manner. "It wasn't me. It was my husband."

"Talking about the bast—" His dad paused once he saw mom giving him a look. "I meant, Sasuke. Where is he?"

"He's hunting out in the woods." She looked sad.

"Don't you guys go into town?" asked his dad, giving her a questioning look.

"Yeah but…" Sakura looked at his sister and himself and gave them a wide smile. She then crouched down to their level and pointed upstairs. "I have daughter who you met once." She pointed at Boruto. "But you were babies so you probably don't remember. You guys should go and talk to her. Her name's Sarada."

He wasn't dumb, however. After all, his mom praises him for learning spells quicker than she did in his age. So he looked at his parents—particularly his mom—and gave her a look. She smiled at him and gestured for them to go upstairs. He didn't question it. He grabbed his sister's hand and led her to the stairs. Once on top, he looked at his sister then at the rooms down the hallway.

"You go find Sarada, Himawari. I'm going to the restroom." His sister hesitated but he gave her a wide smile. She bounded off and started opening each door. Once he saw her go inside one, he stealthily went down the stairs and stopped halfway. He was hidden enough that they won't see him but he can hear them.

"Do you guys need any drinks?" asked Sakura but his dad cut her off.

"Sakura, why is Sasuke hunting in the woods?"

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up. "We got a warning from the group of people hunting you."

"Who was it?" asked his mom.

"The Akatsuki."

"Just the Akatsuki?" asked his dad.

"Yeah. But we know that that's not the only threat here." It was quiet for a bit until his dad spoke up again.

"So Sasuke is hunting out there because of this warning?"

"Yeah, he's afraid if Sarada and I go into town we might get attacked."

"I'm sorry to bother," his mom said immediately.

"Hinata, it's no bother! You guys are like family after all. Let's go into the kitchen so we can wait for Sasuke there." With that, the adults left and Boruto sat there thinking of what he heard. So Akatsuki is the group hunting down his family? But what did Sakura mean by it's not the only threat?

"It's rude to listen to other people's conversation." He jumped to his feet and turned around.

On top of the stairs was a girl about his age. She had black hair with red glasses and a red sweater on, somewhat like her mom. He guessed this was Sarada—Sakura and Sasuke's daughter.

"I-I wasn't eavesdropping!" he responded in defense. "I just happened to overhear everything."

"If mama found out she'll be really mad." They stared at each other glaring before he sighed.

"Where's Himawari?"

"Oh, the little girl? She fell asleep on my bed."

He nodded and started to go up the stairs towards Sarada's room to get his sister when she spoke up.

"Do you know how much danger you guys are putting us in?" Her black hair covered her face and she gripped her fists. "Mama was crying the other day! She's scared!"

"Well why are you guys helping us then?!" he yelled back.

"Because mama and papa care about you guys! But I don't even know you so I don't think you deserve our protection!" She glared at him.

"You think I asked for this? We have no one to help! I don't even know if we're going to make it! In fact, I don't even know why we're being hunted!" He felt like crying now. "I'm sorry for bothering you!" He stormed into her room and picked up his sister gently. She curled into him and he couldn't help but smile. He came out and kicked open a door of an empty room that had a bed. He placed his sister on it and sat beside her.

"I'll protect everyone," he vowed. "I won't let them die. I don't need help."

* * *

"Is something the matter, Boruto?" his mom asked the next morning while having breakfast.

His eyes felt swollen—he cried all night—and he felt tired. But he gave her his biggest smile and ate a big piece of pancake.

"Nothing is the matter, mom."

She gave him a concerning looks until Sakura called for her and she walked away. He sighed once he saw her leave but made sure to keep his head low. He was in the table eating alongside his dad and little sister. Across from them was Sarada—who had yet to say anything—and what he presumed was Sasuke. He was a dark looking man, more so with the blank look he had. He can't picture his dad being friends' with this guy.

"Your son keeps staring at me," said Sasuke, giving his dad an annoying look.

"You're probably scaring him," responded his dad and started to laugh.

"How do you guys know each other, papa?" asked Sarada, looking at her dad with confusion.

"I met your papa a few years ago," said his dad, leaning forward with a big smile. "I thought he was an enemy so I fought him."

"Who won?' asked Boruto eagerly. He always liked hearing stories about his dad's battles.

"They both were at a tie," said Sakura once she came back into the dining room with his mom. "Once he came back home, I was so mad that I demanded to go find your dad and your mom. Back in our hold house, it wasn't so far from yours. You were still a baby but I did storm in there and demanded what happened."

"And that's how we became friends," said his mom.

"Eh?" questioned Himawari. "Weren't you mad, Aunt Sakura?"

"Oh yeah I was. But after your mom explained everything to me, we understood and let bygones be bygones."

After that, the adults went outside to talk and his little sister took out her dolls from a bag they've been using to store all their items. That left him by himself in his contemporary room upstairs. He took out his wand and started practicing some spells before he heard knocking. He opened the door with a wave of his wand and Sarada stood there with wide eyes.

"You can do magic?" she asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged before glaring at her. "What do you want?"

"I…" She fisted her hands and stood taller. "I came here to apologize. After talking with mama last night, I realized that we're both in the same situation. I'm sorry."

"Same situation?"

"Yeah. Do…do you know who are the Uchiha's?"

"No but isn't that your last name?"

"Yeah." She came and sat down beside him. "You see, papa also used to live in the Magic World."

"Was…was he kicked out?"

"Yeah. He's a shape shifter. That's what the Uchiha's are known for. But they're not like any shape shifters. They can shape shift into anything and gain the abilities of whatever they shape shifted as. So a long time ago there was one Uchiha who managed to sneak into the Council of Magic and somehow stole millions of forbidden spells. From then on, they called the Uchiha's traitors and publicly announced their execution. But papa somehow managed to get to here. Papa is the only one left." She wiped away some tears. "That's why I was mad. If papa and mama die, I'll have no one."

He felt awkward now and patted her shoulder slowly.

"But I heard your papa couldn't beat my dad in a fight!" He jumped up with a wide smile. "That must mean he's really strong, right?" She nodded slowly. "So with your papa who's a shape shifter and your mama who's a witch, the enemy won't stand a chance!"

"Mama isn't a witch."

"Huh?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Mama isn't a witch," she repeated, looking down on the floor. "She's human. Papa met her when he started to travel around the world."

"So you're like a mix of the two?"

"Yeah."

"Do…can you shape shift?"

"No. But papa is actually happy about it. He doesn't want me to have that kind of magic."

They both stayed quiet until Sakura called for Sarada. She got up and left, leaving him with this new information.

Can they really win this battle?

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Boruto as he gripped Himawari's hand.

"We're going to this really beautiful spot. Not far from home," said Sakura as she placed her head on her husband's shoulder.

"But why, mama?" asked Sarada. "Why didn't Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata come too?"

"They want some privacy," said Sasuke and Boruto wrinkled his nose.

"Are they kissing?"

Sakura doubled over in laughter.

"Something like that," said Sasuke, pulling his wife along. "Come on, we're almost there."

After some walking and stepping on mud, they parted some bushes and saw a small lake with fireflies hovering over it. Himawari let go of his hand and ran towards them, trying to get one without getting into the water.

After sitting down for a while of just star gazing, Boruto couldn't help but ask.

"Do you guys know how mom and dad met each other?"

Sakura stared at him for a bit but it was Sasuke who responded. "Your dad was a well known person in the Magic World. They wanted his head. But your mom tended to his injuries without knowing he was a wanted man. They spent many months together and it was only after they were ambushed, did she realize who he was. But she didn't leave his side."

"Because…?" asked Boruto.

"Because mama fell in love with papa, right?" asked Himawari, leaning on her brother.

"Yes," said Sakura, hugging Sarada close. "Tomorrow…whatever happens tomorrow, we promise we'll protect you the best we can."

Himawari hugged him tightly and his chest tightened in pain.

What would tomorrow bring?

* * *

The Uchiha's house was a warzone.

The enemy attacked at night when everyone was asleep. His parents didn't have time to hide them so his mom asked him to take care of Aunt Sakura, Sarada, and Himawari. It was a big responsibility, she had told him, but he was the only one who can do it. Himawari had yet to know any big spells like he did. With that, his mom and dad ran off with Uncle Sasuke. It was sad how much Sarada was crying. They were hiding in the basement and while it was dark, he can hear the shouts from outside. He was afraid. Very afraid. Aunt Sakura had told him yesterday that the individuals in the Akatsuki were not stronger than his parents and Uncle Sasuke but if the enemy somehow managed to make their group bigger, then they were in trouble.

He was worried. What if his parents were dying right now? He had to do something! He promised to protect them! Suddenly they heard a loud crash and the house started to collapse. Reacting quickly, Aunt Sakura grabbed all of them and pushed them towards a corner. A massive hole where the house used to be was now on top of them. That was when Boruto saw it.

A man fell down on the newly created hole and landed in front of them. He jumped to his feet and turned around. The moment he saw them, he gave them a wicked grin and took out his wand. Time froze and Boruto's instincts screamed to attack him—to _kill_ him.

"Frozen heart!" His mom somehow appeared above them and waved her wand. The man froze and then collapsed. He knew what it meant.

Suddenly someone grabbed his mom's hair and pulled her back, making her disappear from sight. He heard her screaming and his heart stopped beating.

"Mom!" He somehow found the ruined stairs and went towards the battlefield.

"Boruto, no!" screamed Aunt Sakura but this time no one can stop. His mom was in danger!

He made it to the front yard and he fell on his knees when he felt an overwhelming killing intent. The massive magic and power felt thick in the air and he swore that it felt like death was close.

"Let go of her!" screamed his dad at the man who had his mom in a chokehold. His wand was pointed at her throat and he gave his dad a wicked smile.

"She's wanted, you know? Cause she fucked you and had kids. Now I'm going to take the rogue, Hyuuga princess if you don't want me to kill her."

Instantly his dad facial expression changed. His never seen his dad truly mad. So when his normal blue eyes almost turned red and his lips curled dangerously, Boruto felt that whoever was in the receiving end won't make it.

"You know, I'm really tired that you think you can come in here and hurt my family." His dad gave the man a wicked smile and raised his hand. His clenched it and pulled his fisted hand towards his chest. "But the problem is, the moment you laid hands on my wife, you were doomed."

The man who had his mom on a chokehold only had time to give his dad a confusing look before his head came flying off.

His mom ran towards dad and they hugged. That was when his mom saw him, sitting on the floor with wide eyes.

"Boruto, what are you doing? Is everyone okay?" She ran towards him and hugged him after looking him over. "Himawari, where's Himawari?"

"S-She's safe," he stuttered and he can only hug his mom close. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not going to let that happen, son." His dad pulled him up and ruffled his hair. "No one's touching my family. That's a promise of a lifetime."

Suddenly a large wolf came running towards them. He changed into Uncle Sasuke and he glared at Boruto.

"Your family is probably down there so don't look at my son like that," said his dad after pointing at the massive hole on the ground.

Uncle Sasuke sighed and turned around. Boruto saw a large group—no more than twenty—and he felt scared. What was he thinking? He can't do much! What if he witnessed the death of his parents? What if—

"Boruto," he looked at his mom who gave him a warm smile. "Have trust in us. We're strong and our love for you and your sister will help us win."

"Remember how you said you wanted to see a real battle, son?" His dad turned to look at the group and his mom went to his side, grabbing his hand. "Well get ready to witness one hell of a battle. Ready, Sasuke?"

Uncle Sasuke transformed into a house-size bear and simply growled in response.

"Well let's kick some ass!" All of them ran towards the enemy and Boruto swore that he's never seen a battle like this.

And even after the day they won and got their life back together, he wondered if all he saw was a dream. But after seeing his dad kiss his mom and his little sister holding his hand, he knew that answer to his question.

It was love, his mom said afterwards, that gave them the power to win. Love for them. Love for each other.


	10. Day 10

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 10**

 _Honeymoon_

* * *

The ceremony has ended and it all felt like a dream.

He has someone to call his wife for the rest of his life. He has someone he can share his _life_ with. He has someone he can come home to and love for eternity and eternity and she won't mind a bit. He has someone he can start a family with. A _family_! Can you imagine that? _Him_ with a wife and kids in the near future? He will no longer be alone and god, he was so happy.

And she finally married the man of her dreams. She can now wait for him to come back home or be beside him in a mission. She can tend to his wounds and his worries and his hurt and pain because she _loves_ him and she can show it freely because they are husband and wife. She can kiss him to her heart desires and start a family. Kids, with his hair and her eyes or anything. But they'll have a bit from each and she can't wait. She finally has the man of her dreams, here.

A new chapter of their lives has started with each other.

So they were nervous even though it was dark because they both prefer it that way. But he'll catch glimpses of her smooth skin and blushing face and he swore his heart speeded up. He's never felt like this, wanting to claim something so badly. To leave his mark in every inch of her body. To praise it like she was a goddess and him a faithful follower. And he burned with a passion he has never felt before.

And she was in paradise. She was never intimate with anyone and she didn't want to. Only with him. And now under the covers, their bodies pressed close to each other, feeling each other in a deeper way, a connection growing stronger, two bodies becoming one, she knew that it was worth the wait.

He now knew that there was someone he can love unconditionally with no fear. She now knew that he will always be there, waiting for her, encouraging her, and loving her from the bottom of his soul.

They love each other. What more can they ask for?


	11. Day 11

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 11**

 _Haircut/Hair_

* * *

She was nervous as she waited for her husband to come home from a mission. Since he left a few weeks ago, she already knew that she was going to cut her hair short. She's been planning it for months now. Her children constantly tugged on her long hair and it was becoming a problem. She was confident when she walked into the salon but once she came back home and touched her short hair, she wasn't so sure. Her husband would always be vocal of how much he loved her hair. She'll always feel him touching or playing with it. What if he didn't like it?

The front door of their home opened and instantly his chakra hit her in a relaxing wave. She stood up when she heard him going up the stairs quietly. After all, it was night time. He opened his door and instantly he ran towards her and picked her up, twirling her around.

"Hinata, I'm home!" He placed her down and hugged her.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun." She placed her head on his chest and suddenly felt him tense. She felt his fingers touch her hair and she felt the urge to dig her head deeper into his chest. He pulled away slightly and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Your hair…?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, I cut it short." She started to blush when he kept staring at her. "I-I decided to do so because the kids kept tugging on it. Plus, it was getting in the way of missions. I know, it must look horrible—"

"No," he interrupted, his voice suddenly deep and husky. A tone she knew all too well when they were intimate. He was near her once again and his fingertips ran over her neck. Instinctively she arched her neck and blushed when she felt his lips on her pulse. "It shows more skin here," he said huskily, kissing her ear. "You look more beautiful than ever before."

"The kids aren't home," she blurted out and immediately covered her mouth when she saw his wide grin.

"Well," he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed, towering over her, "I guess it's time to show how much I missed you, Hinata."

The rest of their night was, to say the least, hot and steamy.


	12. Day 12

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 12**

 _Flirting_

* * *

"God, this is embarrassing!" said a 40 year old Boruto as he walked alongside his 34 year old sister.

"Who decided to walk around with mom and dad late at night?" asked Himawari as she looked at her parents with awe in her eyes. "Look at them! They're in their 60's. And they're holding hands!"

"I didn't think they'll do _that_!" responded Boruto but stopped when his mom turned around.

Even though she had wrinkles and more gray hair than indigo, her smile remained the same. Full with life and love. "Why are you two walking behind us?"

"Yeah!" His dad also turned around and gave them a wide smile. He was old, yes, but somehow he kept his energetic spirit. "It's rare that you guys don't have the kids."

"You're right, mom and dad," said Himawari, walking beside them. "It's just you guys look so cute holding hands."

Hinata blushed and glanced down to look at their intertwined hands. It was her husband that spoke up however.

"Of course!" Naruto turned to her and gave her a tender smile. "She's more beautiful than any star in the galaxy. How can I keep my hands off of her?"

"Dad's flirting!" exclaimed Himawari and laughed when her brother tried to shush her.

"Hima, not so loud!" emphasized Boruto.

"Does this embarrass you, son?" His dad gave him a wide smile and he turned to his wife.

"Hinata, I'm not a photographer but I can picture me and you together. If you were a vegetable, you'll be a cute-cumber. Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes." As Naruto progressed, he said it louder and louder, catching people's attention. He watched as his wife's face turned redder and he couldn't stop himself from laughing. He hugged her close—his Boruto was now walking ahead of them with his Himawari close behind, leaving them alone—and kissed her on the lips.

"I meant everything I said, my love," he whispered. "You're the best thing I've ever had."

She blushed and laid her head on his chest. "Even though I'm old?"

"Hinata, you still got some spirit in you! If I recall last night…"

She shushed him with a kiss on his lips and flashed him a shy smile. "I think your flirting needs more work on." She walked a bit ahead of him and laughed when he caught up and grabbed her hand, whining about what she said.

Love never ages after all.


	13. Day 13

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 13**

 _Nightmares_

* * *

They've been married for ten years. They were young—twenty years old—when Naruto proposed to her. They were a couple throughout high school and many thought, including some of their friends, that it was too soon. Marriage is something you have to think seriously about, said Naruto's mom, Kushina. It's not just something you do because you want to. But Naruto and Hinata were serious about it. They had been thinking about marriage ever since they fell in love. Naruto wanted kids as soon as possible and who said she disagreed?

So despite the many scornful looks they got for being a young, married couple, they did it _and_ had kids. And it was wonderful. They became one and he was a constant reminder of true love. Hinata would wake up in the morning just see her husband asleep by her side. Sometimes she'll just watch him, tears welling up because she was so lucky. Many people would die to be in her shoes.

But now it's all crumbling down.

He was packing up his belongings and didn't even glance at her as he went outside and put the boxes in his car. She had begged for him to stay, to not leave her, but he wouldn't hear any of it. What about the kids? We could always make time for them. Every excuse she tried to make, he had a rebuttal. Despite the tears, despite the pain, he was stern in his decision.

He wanted a divorce.

Why? When he said this out of nowhere in their bedroom, she couldn't believe it. But now morning came and he was going to _go_. Leave her side. He won't be her husband anymore.

"Naruto," she sobbed when he placed the last box in his car. Her children were right beside her and they look devastated. The divorce papers won't finalize until a few weeks but Naruto wanted to leave the house. It was hard telling the kids this morning. Boruto was furious and didn't want to see him go but he refused to leave his mom and little sister alone. And poor Himawari. She couldn't stop crying. Her eyes were red and her throat parched.

"Naruto, can't I do anything?" Hinata asked desperately, walking towards her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"No. I don't love you anymore." He stared at her before shaking his head. "Why did I marry so young?"

Her whole world stopped. She can still remember in their honeymoon how giddy he was. He'll show her his wedding ring and say, " _I actually married Hinata! I'm the luckiest man alive. I'll never regret this. Never._ "

But now…did their love fall apart? How did she not notice?

"Bye." He got into his car and turned it on, driving away from the house.

"No," she said and tears spilled down her cheeks. "Please don't leave me! I love you, Naruto! Please, stay here! Please, oh god, don't leave me!

 _I love you, Naruto! Don't leave!_ "

* * *

She woke up with a startled gasp. She sat up and the blanket fell to reveal her naked bosom. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was beating fast. Was it all a dream?

She turned to her side to see her husband fast asleep, sprawled all over the bed with drool running down the side of his face. And she couldn't help it.

She cried silently as she curled into him. She touched his skin and pressed her ear to his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Her eyes searched for his wedding ring and once she found it—it was on his finger and he never took it off—she breathed in a sigh of relief. It was a dream. No, it was a nightmare.

"Hinata?" He moved slightly and hugged her closer, throwing his leg over her naked body. "Why are you awake?"

She could say nothing and simply kissed his chest. "Go back to sleep, my love." She was silent for a bit before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you tooooo!" he said in a pitch tone. She felt him kiss her forehead before he settled down and went back to sleep.

It was a nightmare. A nightmare that vanished quickly when she woke up. It was _just_ a nightmare.

A nightmare that reminded her how precious her Naruto is.


	14. Day 14

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 14**

 _Swings_

* * *

An action will always cause an effect. No matter how small and now matter how big, an action will always cause an effect. Even if the action is done purposely or accidently, something will happen. What? Who knows. It may personally cause you or it may cause things to happen in other people's lives.

But all it takes for one action—may it be significant or not—and it will make results.

The results may be what you're looking for or it may not.

But _you_ have to make the first move. You have to make the first move to start a chain of reactions. And who knows. Maybe you're already part of someone else's chain of reactions.

* * *

The ninja academy was scary. Hinata has been trained ever since she can remember but that was within the walls of her house. The only people she has ever interacted with were her little sister and cousin—who now has distanced himself due to her uncle's death. Her mother would take her out to the park but she was always driven away by other kids. It was her eyes that freaked them out.

Even before school started, she was bullied under the heavy snow of Konoha. But someone came to her rescue. Someone willingly stood against those three kids in order to save _her_. And even after the aftermath, he didn't point out how weird her eyes were or asked if she was as snobby as the rest of her family.

Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage—or as he proclaims.

But she believes he will achieve it. A Hokage, after all, protects everyone within the village. And he protected her. So it makes sense, right?

It also makes sense that he will have a lot of friends! He's so courageous and outspoken, who wouldn't be driven to be his friend?

That's why before school started she didn't give herself hope that perhaps they can be friends. Why would he want to be friends with her when he has many others? It was an impossible dream. But once she entered her room and saw Naruto walk in, she knew that her dream was popped.

It seemed everybody tried to avoid him. They'll make fun of him every time he made a mistake during their training and mock him when he couldn't do the hand signs right. It made her both angry and confused. Why would they do such a thing? He hasn't done anything! But every time he was pushed down or pitied against, he'll always make his voice louder and puff out his chest, " _I will become Hokage! Just watch me_!" Despite the laughs he'll receive, the smile he had wouldn't waver.

He was so brave.

But the first day has ended but Hinata couldn't bring herself to go home just yet. Something was telling her to go seek out Naruto, to see if he was okay. So she hid in the bushes when she saw someone from her clan come looking for her. Thankfully they didn't use their Byakugan and simply left. She stepped out of the bushes and watched as all the other kids left. But she didn't see Naruto.

That is until she turned to see him sitting on a swing by himself underneath a tree. His posture was slumped and his eyes looked sad as he gazed at the kids holding hands with their parents. She's seen that face many times every time she looked in the mirror and wondered if she was ever good enough for her father. Does loneliness look like that?

Her feet began to move and before she knew it, she stood in front of him.

He perked up immediately and raised his head. "Whatcha want, ya know?" he asked.

His eyes were so blue! So uniquely different from her own. Why was she here?

"Thank you!" was all she managed to say before bowing low.

"For what?" He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"For saving me!" She was still in a bow.

"Saving you?" She heard nothing and looked up. He had his eyes closed and his lower lip was sticking out. She blushed slightly when his eyes snapped open and pointed at her dramatically. "You're the girl I saved from those bullies!"

She nodded and once again said, "Thank you."

"Oh no problem!" He scratched the back of his head and gave her a wide smile. "No one's ever thanked me before. It's my job as future Hokage to protect every one. So if you're ever in need of my help, just call me ya know! Uh, your name is…?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," she whispered, a small twinge of pain striking her heart.

"Hinata." He looked at her eagerly before gesturing to the swing. "Want to play with me?"

She looked behind her and saw the sun set. It was a beautiful orange hue that made the day seems more at peace. Her family was probably looking for her by now and she'll surely get in trouble with her father. She turned around and saw him. Waiting for a response with the biggest smile she has ever seen. He's the first kid she has ever interacted with outside her house. He's the first kid who didn't see her as a monster. He's the first kid who ever wanted to play with her.

"Yes," she finally answered, knowing well what her consequence will be.

But as Naruto pushed her and she flew high into the sky, she believed that this will surely overweigh the consequence of getting yelled at. Hearing his laughter with hers combined, she knew she made the right decision.

A decision that soon led them to become a couple when they both turned sixteen.


	15. Day 15

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 15**

 _Star Wars AU_

* * *

It's been an ongoing battle between the republic and the rebels. A battle that has cost too many lives to count and as pointless as it may seem now, they cannot lose. They cannot just quit because the many years that their ancestors fought will be in waste. Hinata has only known fear or fight. Flee or defend yourself the best you can. She has fought in many planets she has lost count. She has been kept as a war prisoner for months. She has been through thick and thin and all for her friends and family.

But among those reasons is for the one she loves

It is a sin—a tragedy—to fall in love amongst a war. It then becomes that person's weakness. And her weakness was Naruto. He came to them when he was just twelve years old. He was adopted by Iruka, one of Hinata's old instructors, and ever since then has fought beside her and many of her friends to defeat the republic. But only a few hours ago they learned that he was a hybrid—part human and part alien—during the middle of a battle. Naruto, who was unaware of this, was devastated about the news. No one knew about his parents, not even Iruka, so when the enemy said this before departing, Naruto couldn't wrap his head around it.

They were currently in a cave in a two man team. They weren't in home planet but in another place where HQ has told them that one of the republic's bases should be hidden around here. They did find it but, unfortunately, that was when one of their enemies appeared and dropped the news bomb. She watched him carefully as he stared at the fire. His eyes which were always so alive and burning with an unknown passion looked dull. He was tense and every once in a while he'll clench his fists.

"Naruto, talk to me." They were going to be alone for many months and if he kept this kind of behavior up, it will ruin the mission. No. She was lying to herself. She loved him. She wanted to see him smile again. To run into the battlefield with no worries because he knew that she had his back. She wanted to share his pain. Despite making friends quickly than anyone she has ever met, at the end of the day he wore a sad smile as if he was alone. He carried many burdens, she knew, because he was an outcast. She wanted to show him that he wasn't alone.

She gathered bravery and sat next to him. She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed in a reassuring manner.

"Naruto, I-I know it must be difficult. You know nothing about your parents." He turned his hand over and interlocked their fingers. "Only now do you know some kind of information. But you shouldn't be so down. This is good news! At least now we have something."

"Hinata," his voice was deep and he glared at the fire, "I know I should be happy but I'm upset because that _monster_ knows something about my parents that I don't. What does he know? _Why_ does he know? I just don't understand!"

"Naruto, calm yourself please. I…" She paused and then said, "I can help you!" Startled, he looked up and stared at her with wide eyes. This did not stop her and she kept going, "After this mission, I can help you search for your parents! Be it for years or light years, I _will_ help! You're someone precious to me…" She blushed and jumped slightly when he squeezed her hand.

"Precious to you?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered. "You're my best friend. I will love to help you."

They were silent for a bit before he jumped to his feet, pulling her along too. He hugged her and carried her off the ground for a few seconds before placing her down.

"Hinata, you're my best friend too!" He gave her a wide smile before his face contorted into soft features. "Thank you for that talk, Hinata. It's nice to know you have my back for these couple of months." He suddenly gave her a wide grin and he grabbed the gun that was beside the fire.

"I'm going to do some patrol around our base camp. I'll be back." He disappeared into the forest and she, in turn, grabbed her gun to be closer to her, just in case.

She should be worried about the mission they're in. How in every turn, an enemy can spring up and attack. They're in the enemy's land, after all. But instead she couldn't help but repeat what she told him. She was about to confess. She was about to pour out her feelings to her best friend. She blushed and covered her face, her long, indigo hair curtaining her red face.

She was nineteen after all.

* * *

They weren't expecting this.

They were preparing to ambush one of the many enemy bases located in this planet when suddenly _they_ were surrounded. Ino, who sees the future and is their communicator from home planet, did not see this coming. The troops managed to cut off their communication and they both knew that they were on their own. There was perhaps more than twenty troops surrounding them and both also knew that this will either be their tombs or their victory.

Naruto moved slightly and Hinata knew exactly what the plan was. They didn't need to be vocal to know what the next move is. They've known each other for years and worked together longer than any of their friends. Movement from the other was all they needed to know what the next step was.

He took out his gun quicker than any of the troops expected and shot the first troop he saw. The distraction gave her the opportunity to throw a smoke bomb and they both ran into the forest. They heard the troops following close behind and he pointed to the west. She nodded, knowing well where they're heading to. It was an abandoned part of the forest where they discovered millions of land mines. They knew how to get around out but the troops had no idea, they hope.

The place came into view and they turned to see the troops close. That's when they started to shoot. They ducked and had to separate but they knew the plan. Naruto was being followed by half of the group and Hinata the other half. She knew where to step so when she saw the troops close to one land mine, she shot the ground. The loud explosion caused half of them to crash against the trees and some to be burned. They kept shooting, however. She lost sight of Naruto but she knew that he had it covered.

She kept shooting the ground but somehow the troops, the few that were remaining, began to notice that they were in a place filled with land mines. They began to run towards the edge—exactly where there weren't any land mines—and she sighed. If only it was easier. So she began to run and counted only five troops. She turned around and began to shoot. One by one, they collapsed to the ground. She wiped away some sweat but jumped when she heard a loud explosion to her right. She saw black smoke rise to the sky and her heart squeezed in pain.

"Naruto," she whispered and ran off to the scene.

* * *

He was in pain.

He thought he can handle the ten troops who followed him. And he did. He managed to cut off half of them through the land mines but he grew concerned over Hinata once he didn't see her. This distraction caused him to fall down a hill, where the last remaining five troops followed. He managed to twist his ankle and shot three troops before he was suffocated by an evil energy. He was thrown against a tree and cried out.

A figure emerged from the shadows and the two troops immediately back away.

"Sir, we only managed to catch him," said one troop.

"There were two, no?" said the mysterious man, his raspy voice making Naruto flinch.

"Yes," said the other troop. "We got separated and the other group followed."

"Is the person alive?"

"We don't know sir. But we know the identities of these two."

"Is that so?" The mysterious man was clothed in black and wore a helmet to hide his face. "Who is he?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir."

The mysterious man suddenly turned to look at Naruto and walked towards him in a menacing way. He backed up against the tree and the mysterious man stood only a foot away from him.

"Uzumaki?" he asked, unsure but angry.

"Yes, sir."

Naruto gulped. He has never encountered an enemy like the man before him. Was he, perhaps, the general of the republic? He has heard stories of a man dressed in dark with an aura of death surrounding him.

"Do you know _who_ Uzumaki was, Naruto?" asked the mysterious man, not moving from his spot.

"No," he answered but suddenly grinned. "But it must have been someone awesome because not only am I related to the person; it scared the shit out of you when you heard the name."

Suddenly he felt his head pulse in pain. Memories of his childhood flashed before his eyes but also the times where he felt so alone. The times where he cried himself to sleep in his room. The pain of not knowing who he belonged to, who his family was.

He breathed in deeply and felt his body slump. This. He knew what this was.

The mysterious man took out two lightsabers and threw one at him. The other he turned on and it shone a dark red.

"Your mother was a Jedi. A remarkable one," he said.

Naruto looked at the lightsaber that was on his lap and looked up at the man. "My mother was a Jedi?" He should be afraid. He knew that he was about to die. But this man was giving information about his parents—about his mom—and he couldn't help but feel hopeful and happy.

"Yes," the mysterious man answered, twirling his lightsaber between his fingers, the sound of the laser soothing but ominous. "She was a powerful one. She took down many of my father's troops single handily."

"Wow."

The mysterious man suddenly pointed his lightsaber at him, his tone changing into anger. "She is the reason why many thought the republic will fall soon. She was a prodigy among the rebels. But she was someone I hated since she killed my father.

"But then we heard she fell in love with a _human_ and I supposed they created you," he continued, the lightsaber inches away from Naruto's throat. "Good thing I killed them both before anything else happened."

Somewhere in his soul shattered. His parents were killed. His parents are dead. He has no family. None at all.

The mysterious man moved away but kept his lightsaber on.

"I didn't kill you because I decided to let you suffer. Loneliness is a slow death. But I guess someone found you before you died. I didn't feel the force within you and I still don't. You inherited the weak genes of your father, _human_."

Naruto, out of anger, threw the lightsaber that was on his lap and the mysterious man sidestepped it. The lightsaber disappeared into the bushes.

"That was your mother's lightsaber, you fool."

"I am not weak! I'm sure my dad was not weak, just like my mom!" he screamed. "I am a rebel who will do anything to stop the republic!"

"Is that so?" the mysterious man asked. He pointed his lightsaber at Naruto once again. "Then prove it."

Suddenly the mysterious man turned to see both of his troops pointing their gun towards him.

"What are you doing?"

The troops did not respond and the mysterious man was about to ask again when he felt it.

A pulse of light.

A force that's near.

He turned to the bushes and saw a figure emerge.

"Hinata?"

* * *

She heard everything. She has only read about the Jedi from the books their general has handed out and from the lessons she received from old instructors. The Jedi Order was supposedly dead and no new Jedi has emerged. If it had, the republic would know immediately and race to eliminate it at once. The Jedi were a threat to the republic which was why they were exterminated at once.

But to hear that Naruto had a mother who was Jedi seemed absurd. Who would have thought that her best friend had the potential to become a Jedi? But the man said he didn't feel the force in him.

Suddenly a lightsaber rolled near her feet and she stared at it in wonder. She felt a pulse, something moved within her, and flashes appeared before her. Of a woman with long, red hair fighting in the middle of a desert. She moved swiftly as she cut down each of her opponents. She was beautiful and the force within her was strong, intimidating. Suddenly the scene changes and the woman was hugging a man who resembled Naruto. She was crying, holding onto him as she spoke with a smile on her face. Once again it changes, the woman was crying—pain, Hinata felt pain—as someone took out a lightsaber and killed the man who resembled Naruto. Hinata can only feel the last remaining part of the woman's life before she was brought back to reality.

She gasped and fell down, staring at the lightsaber with horror. Once again she felt a pulse and grabbed the lightsaber. She felt it then. Something within her awoken. She looked at the scene before her and saw the mysterious man pointing his lightsaber at Naruto. At the man she loves. She looked at the troops and focused.

'You will point your guns at your leader,' she thought. It sounded ridicules but she had a feeling this was the right thing to do.

'You will point your guns at your leader,' she thought once more, looking at the troops. 'You will point your guns at your leader. You will point your guns at your leader. _You will point your guns at your leader_.'

Suddenly they shifted and raised their weapons towards the mysterious man.

Hinata suddenly had a realization.

"Hinata?"

She stepped away from the bushes and turned on the lightsaber. It glow a beautiful blue and she felt the pulse once more.

"A Jedi?" whispered the mysterious man, turning towards her.

"Don't touch Naruto!" she said, getting into a stance. "I love him with all my being and I will not let you touch him!"

"So be it," said the mysterious man before clashing his lightsaber against hers.

* * *

"Wait till General Tsunade hears about this," said Naruto as he placed the last bandage on her face. They were in the cave once again, the fire warming up their bruised bodies.

"Naruto?" He hummed in response. "You're not mad?"

"What? Why would I be mad? I mean, you didn't win against that guy but you also didn't lose. You were so awesome, Hinata! Why would I be mad?"

"Well…" She grabbed the lightsaber and stared at it. "I-I'm a Jedi. I felt the force awaken. But you're not. Your mother was…"

"Oh, you heard that?" He gave her a small smile when she blushed. "I'm…" He sat against the rocky wall and stared at the fire. "I'm a bit upset that I'm not a Jedi but I'm not so hung up over it, ya know. But who would have thought that you'll be the next generation of Jedi!" He gave her an enthusiastic smile but it suddenly vanished. "Wait that means—"

"The republic will come looking for me," she finished. She gripped the lightsaber and presented it towards him. "This is yours."

"Keep it," he said, waving it off.

"Why?"

"It suits you. I'm sure mom would like you to have it." They both stayed quiet before he sat close to her and grabbed her hand. "I promise I'll protect you. You were the only one who told me that you'll help me find my parents. Even though they're gone…" He gave her a wide smile. "I still have you. I won't let you die, Hinata. Because I…" He blushed, remembering her confession.

She mistook it as overheating and nodded, squeezing his hand. "We'll fight together. I have your back."

"And I have yours."

That night, they slept in each other's arms. A new chapter in their life begins and they'll finish it, together.


	16. Day 16

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 16**

 _Seasons_

* * *

 _ **Spring**_

It started off with a mission.

Team 7 and Team 8 were assigned to track down an enemy base and eliminate it at once. With Team 8's superb tracking skills and Team 7 hectic ways to destroy anything they see, it made a perfect combo. They were a few miles away, Kiba informed them, so they decided to camp. Spring was among them and it was more enjoyable than the summer heat. Despite that, the nights were still cool and creating a fire will alert the enemy of their location. So both teams found it preferable to snuggle in their sleeping bags. Unfortunately one of them will have to stay up and deal with the cold.

That someone was Naruto.

So despite having his cloak, he still felt the slight cold breeze that will pass every few minutes. The night sky, however, was clear of clouds and gave him the perfect view of the moon. So beautiful and bright compared to its dark background. It was missions like these that made him enjoy his job as a ninja.

Suddenly he heard slight movement from the camp and turned his head—he was perched up on a tree branch—to see Hinata getting out of her sleeping bag. Curious, he landed quietly on the ground and whispered,

"Hinata, where ya going?"

She stopped and turned around, her eyes wide. "Oh, Naruto-kun. I'm just going to the r-restroom."

"Oh." He blushed and jumped on the tree branch once more. "Be careful."

She nodded and left, the darkness of the forest consuming her. As time flew by, he began to realize that Hinata has yet to come back. Was she having problems using the restroom? Or was she in trouble? With that thought, he focused his energy and once he was on sage mode followed Hinata's chakra. It wasn't out of the norm. In fact, her chakra felt calming but tense.

He hid in the bushes and watched as she moved swiftly. She was practicing during the middle of the night! In fact, she was training in the middle of their mission! Why would she do it?

She turned her Byakugan and immediately looked at his hiding spot.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" she asked, breathing hard. She deactivated her dojutsu the moment he stepped out of the bushes with a sheepish grin.

"It's just I noticed you didn't come back so I got worried, dattebayo." He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean to spy. But why are you training?"

"Oh." Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "I wanted to try a new jutsu I've been creating. Also, I need to build more stamina."

"I can help you if you want," he blurted out. "I'm great with stamina, I think."

"Oh please don't bother. I was just about to head back to camp."

"Oh…okay." For some reason, her rejection did hurt him. Was he not good?

They began to walk back when she spoke up, "I need to get stronger in order to protect the ones close to me." He turned to look at her and she gave him a sad smile. "I'm still very weak. I don't want to bring you down."

"But you're so strong!" he exclaimed, not wrapping his head around her explanation. "I should be concerned that I'll be bringing _you_ down. After all, in the war you managed to deflect those big, wooden things!" He waved his arms around and she giggled.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Their camp was in view and she began to move towards her sleeping bag when she paused. "W-Would you like…some company?"

"Eh?" He stared at her for a bit before breaking into a grin. "Nope. It's alright. You need your sleep, Hinata. I got this, dattebayo."

"Oh, okay," she said dejectedly, her shoulders slumping. She got into her sleeping bag but before she can fall asleep, she heard him say,

"Maybe next time." She turned around in her sleeping bag and stared at him with wide eyes. He only returned a large smile. "When we're not a mission. Why not? We are friends after all."

Her heart raced and she couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. Her eyes crinkled and, for some reason, under the moon's light her eyes looked beautiful. He blushed when she heard her say okay and he jumped on the tree branch. Once he knew that she was asleep, he turned to look at her. His heart was racing and he recalled her smile. It was beautiful.

In spring, he learned that a new feeling has blossomed.

* * *

 _ **Summer**_

It was hot during Konoha's summer days. All of his friends were off duty, remarkable, and they planned to have a small party near a lake. He found it, at first, embarrassing because he didn't know how to swim but after some coaxing, he finally made it here. The location that Ino and Sakura chose was great. There was enough shade to cool down but the sun was still in reach. All of his friends began coming and before he knew it, they were throwing each other in the water, screeching how cold it was or yelling out in happiness, laughing and enjoying themselves.

He smiled at the scene.

It was only a few months ago that the war ended. They've seen too much and experienced horrid things for such a young age. But they came together and they endured because they have so much ahead of them. He gazed at his prostatic arm that was wrapped in bandages and sighed. His excuse was true. He didn't know how to swim. But he was still getting used to his new arm and he didn't quite know if it'll hurt if he jumped in the water.

"Naruto, come on in!" shouted Sakura, waving her arms around. "The water is great!"

"He doesn't know how to swim!" shouted Kiba, giving Naruto a wide smile. "Don't worry buddy, I got you."

"I do know how to swim!" Naruto stood up, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Then get in the water," sighed Shikamaru, dozing off on his towel. "Or Sakura will keep yelling."

"Hey where's Hinata?" asked Ino, coming out from the lake and drying herself with a towel.

"Eh, she said she'll come in a bit but it's been a while. Shino?" Kiba turned around.

Naruto jumped when he saw Shino emerge from behind a tree. "She's coming."

"How do you know?" asked Naruto and in that moment, she came in with a large blush on her cheeks.

She had a towel gripped between her hands but it was the large t-shirt that caught Naruto's attention. Had she always had legs like that? And her hair! It's usually let go but now it was in a messy bun. God, was it hot in here?

"Hinata, come on in!" yelled Ino, immediately pulling on the young Hyuuga towards the water. "Take off that t-shirt and join us!" The energetic blonde let go of her and jumped in the water once more.

Naruto saw her tremble and, out of concern, walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see him.

"Hinata, you okay? You're shaking."

"Oh, it's just… I'm not used to swim wear." She ducked her head. "I'm a bit embarrassed."

"You know I don't know how to swim but I still came! We're with friends. I know they won't judge you." He gave her a wide smile and a thumbs up. "Trust me, dattebayo. And if they do, I'll beat their ass."

She stared at him for a bit before giggling. Once again, he was left dumbfounded. What does he say next? Why was his heart racing?

"Okay." She gave the towel to Kiba and took off her t-shit. Her swimsuit wasn't a two piece like Ino's or Sakura's. It was a one piece that was a dark blue. But despite it not showing much skin, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Even after she went into the water, he couldn't look away.

"Oi, idiot. That's my best friend right there," growled Kiba as he smacked the back of Naruto's head, snapping him out of his trance. "At least don't make your stare obvious."

"I wasn't staring!" said Naruto, cheeks red. "I was just…"

"You know, Hinata is really beautiful," said Shino, appearing next to Hinata. "People are bound to notice."

" _Men_ are about to notice," corrected Kiba, walking away. "You better get to her before they do!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Shino but his friend simply walked away too. He shook his head and turned to look once more at Hinata. She was playing with Sakura and Ino and that smile—the same smile he saw last time—was on her face. It was a happy smile, full of joy and warmth and glow.

In summer, he realized that when Hinata is happy, she produces the most amazing smile he has ever seen.

* * *

 _ **Autumn**_

The leaves were turning yellow and afternoon skies were darker than before. The cold air was welcoming after the scorching heat of summer and change was rapidly approaching. The sky right now was a light orange that left Naruto mesmerized. He kept walking down the busy streets of his village. Everyone was bustling about, preparing to close shop soon. The weather during this time of the season was unpredictable. But it did not stop many people to go out and enjoy as much as they can. He laughed when he saw a few kids play among themselves ninja and he recalled how he used to be like that. He dreamt of throwing kunai's at high speed and being in par with the greatest Hokage's who have ever lived. But now here he stood as the hero of the world and at kage level. Really, time does fly by.

He turned the corner and that's when he saw her. He civilian clothes consisted of a long, light purple skirt with a purple sweater. Was purple her favorite color? He was about to wave when a man came up to her and greeted her with a wide smile. Naruto can only look at them as the man said something that caused her to blush. For some reason, it made his chest squeeze in pain. What did the man say to cause Hinata to blush? Was he flirting? That's when Sakura appeared and her face presented confusion before it was masked. All three talked for a bit before Sakura began to pull Hinata away. Hinata, in response, can only wave at the man as they walked away.

He saw as Sakura said something to Hinata who only responded with a light blush. They laughed and the disappeared into a store then after.

He was left alone in the middle of the street. The cold breeze had no effect or the large crowds of people who parted when they saw he was in the way. No, the only thing that mattered now was that a man made Hinata blush. Granted, she does blush easily when she's around him but not to anyone else! Not to Sakura or Kiba or Shino or even Tsunade. So why did she blush to that man she didn't even know? Did she like him?

No. She couldn't. That wouldn't make sense because…

 _Because…_?

" _I love you, Naruto-kun_!"

He shook his head and began to walk home. He slept with anger running in his veins and his heart in pain. What did this mean? Why was he so angry?

In autumn, he realized that Hinata was different and that Kiba was right: she is a diamond waiting to be discovered and taken.

* * *

 _ **Winter**_

He can only stare outside his window as the snow fell. Winter has arrived and it was as ruthless as the last few hundred of years. The snow was pilling up everywhere and the coziness that his apartment offers seemed more inviting than anything else. But just a few hours ago, he saved Hinata from a mysterious, dark clothed man who was working for another man with white hair and white robes. He said that he'll be waiting for Hinata.

And that irked him.

What did the man want with her? Why _her_? She belongs here and nowhere else. Out of anger, he kicked the many presents that his fans gave him and they all toppled to the floor. Why was he so angry? He should be happy! Not only did he save Hinata from that fall, he managed to save her from that man who tried to kidnap her! But Kiba's words kept ringing in his head.

What if the white haired man realized how amazing Hinata was and wants her for himself?

No, he wouldn't let him!

There was a knock on the door and he opened it, trying to cool down his anger. A young, teenage girl blushed immediately and said quickly, "The Hokage wishes to see you tomorrow morning for a mission."

"What kind?" he asked, leaning against his door.

"It's something that she did not tell me. But tonight there was kidnapping."

"Who?" His heart dropped. Could it be…?"

"It was Hyuuga Hanabi who was kidnapped by Toneri. That is all I know. Please be in the Hokage's office tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp." With that, the young girl lingered a bit before running down the stairs.

"Hyuuga…Hanabi?" Naruto asked himself before grabbing the scarf his mom gave him and locking his door.

He ran around the village and, for some reason, his feet led him to the academy. The snow was falling and the coldness was making him shiver, but it was the silhouette of Hinata that urged him to keep going.

"Hinata, why are you out here?" he asked. Only then did he notice she was on his old swing.

"Hanabi…she…"

"We'll save her!" he shouted. He didn't like this. Where was her smile? She should never be sad. His heart squeezed painfully and he kept going. "I feel like tomorrow the mission I'm going to do will be tied to your sister's kidnapping. Ask Kaka-sensei if you can be part of the team to go find her. I know that if you go, it'll be easier!"

She looked at him with sad eyes and he saw the tears gather. But she suddenly stood up and wiped her eyes. Something was wrong. He saw guilt shining in her eyes and sadness. He was about to ask when she gave him a smile. It wasn't the smile he saw during spring or summer, but it was a smile that spoke volumes. Not of happiness but of courage.

"I will thank you Naruto-kun. I'll be strong to bring back my sister."

In winter, he saw something he has never seen before.

 _Love and beauty in her._


	17. Day 17

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 17**

 _DIY Project/Home Improvement_

* * *

He began to notice the little things.

First was when Hinata first moved in with him.

They decided to stay in his old apartment due to shortage of money. At first he tried to change her mind but she didn't budge. She blushed when she told him that they'll have to save up money for their future home—a _bigger_ home. So he didn't argue. He liked the idea.

She began to add touches that weren't his. For example, his room would no longer smell like sweat or dust. It began to smell sweet like Hinata. She began to add a bit more color around the apartment. A change of curtains here. A decoration on the table. A different set of rugs. And the toothbrush that was next to his in the bathroom was a new addition too. She began to hang up photos of themselves and friends and families. And one time while coming back from a mission, he saw a new photo up on the hallway. It was of his parents when his mom was pregnant with him. Something about that moved him deeply and he kissed her passionately when he saw her in their bedroom.

Second was when Boruto was born.

They moved out of their apartment when Hinata announced that she was pregnant and moved into a bigger and better house. Once his son was born, the house was louder but in a good way. When he lived with Hinata, he'll always hear her voice. Be it when they talked or when she hummed to a tune that only she can hear. With Boruto, he heard the laughter of both his wife and baby boy. He'll hear the cries of his child late at night that'll stir him from his sleep and rock him back to sleep in his arms. Boruto also added his own directions. With the drawings on the walls to the pictures he'll make for him. And like any proud father, he'll hang up his little boy's picture on the refrigerator. His world became a bit brighter.

Third was when Himawari was born.

No one expected them to have a second child but when they announced it; their friends threw a massive baby shower a few months later. It was in the middle of the party when he finally caught sight of his wife. His friends managed to separate him from her side and he's been trying all night to find her. But when he finally did, his heart stopped and his throat clogged up. She was sitting down with Boruto by her side. He was telling her something and suddenly she began to rub her swollen belly with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. That was when his son also reached out and began to rub her belly—with more caution and worry—and placed his ear against it. The sight, for some reason, made him very happy.

And when his little baby girl was born, it made his life worth living even more. Their house felt full, warm, welcomed, and loved. He'll constantly hear the sound of his children's laughter or the smell of Hinata's homemade cooking. He'll always be surprised when his children would beg for hugs or when they tickle him out of nowhere. He will never be used to the welcoming sensation when he'll open the door after coming from a mission and seeing his wife standing there with the biggest smile and his children running towards him and hugging him the best they can. And sometimes, he still couldn't believe he married the most beautiful woman in the world and had two amazing children.

But like tonight, as he was about to go into their bedroom, he saw Boruto's light on. Out of curiosity, he cracked the door slightly open and saw his wife tickling Himawari as Boruto tried to save his sister. They all jumped on his small bed and began to laugh.

The sight was warming and tears threaten to spill.

His daughter was the one who noticed him and shouted in excitement as she pulled him in.

Just a few years ago, he thought he'll never have this. A family to come home to and someone who loved him unconditionally. And now he was no longer the lonely boy who would envy every family he saw. No. now he laid here on his son's bed, laughing with his wife and two children.

It was something he never expected at all.


	18. Day 18

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 18**

 _Stargazing_

* * *

"Do you see the moon?" asked Naruto, turning to look at his girlfriend

After a few seconds of searching, she turned to look at him. "I don't see it, Naruto-kun. Maybe it's hiding."

"Yeah." He turned to look at the stars and squeezed their interlocked hands. "Maybe it is."

They were lying down on top of a blanket, staring at the night sky in awe.

"You know," he said, "I tried once to count all the stars."

"Really?" she asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah. I only made it up to two hundred. It frustrated me 'cause I always lost count."

She giggled and untangled her hand from his. He was about to protest when she moved closer and placed her head on his chest.

"Is this okay?" she asked, curling into him.

"Yeah," he said breathless and hesitantly placed his hand on her waist.

This felt nice. She was so close that the only thing he was concentrating on was not to pounce on her and kiss her endlessly. And he smelled so good, she thought. He was so warm that it made her feel safe.

"Hinata, did you know that there's something more beautiful than the stars and the moon."

She looked up at him, curious. His face was red but she paid no mind to it. "What's more beautiful than the stars _and_ the moon?" The idea seemed absurd!

"You," he whispered as he stared into her eyes. And he meant it. She was more beautiful than anything in this world combined.

She blushed and closed her eyes in bliss when he placed his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her close and kissed her lips. First slowly then passionately. She was so precious to him and he enjoyed every little second with her.

Even stargazing and kissing under the beautiful night sky.


	19. Day 19

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 19**

 _Clothes Swap_

* * *

He started to notice their trash bin getting filled up with flowers. There were roses and daises and sometimes lilies. When he asked Hinata—who moved in with him—she simply tried to change the conversation while avoiding his gaze. So he knew _something_ was going wrong but he didn't quite know what.

So when his girlfriend left on a mission, he decided to find out himself.

He henged into her and walked around the village casually—as casually as he believed that Hinata usually walks. He had a feeling that those flowers came from _someone_ not something. So if he can figure out where the flowers were coming from, maybe his curiosity will be quenched.

It was when he was in Hinata's favorite bakery did he feel a set of eyes on him. He turned around to see a civilian man blush red before turning round bashfully. He glared and turned back around to stare at the cinnamon buns. He saw that look even though it disappeared within a second. It was that of lust and wanting, yearning to be by Hinata's side.

Too bad she's taken.

The man approached and casually greeted him. Naruto had to take in a deep breath so his henge won't disappear.

"Hello." He tried to give off a Hinata smile. "How can I help you?"

"You see, Hyuuga-san…" The young man scratched the back of his head nervously and his cheeks were a bright red. "I know you're dating Uzumaki-san but I'm very happy that you accepted my flowers."

'That's because Hinata is too nice to say no. Damn it! She's taken!' he thought angrily and, for a moment, lost his compsure. It was weird to see Hinata Hyuuga of all people glare with a nasty snarl on her face. It was a comedic sight to see.

Naruto relaxed and said, "You do know I'm dating Naruto-kun, right?"

"Y-Yes but my family has fortune!" the man tried to persuade. "I'm sure I'll make you happier than him. Please, give me a chance."

How much did Hinata take daily? Has this been happening more often than not? How come she didn't tell him? Naruto knew that Hinata was an amazing woman—quite beautiful too. So it was bound to happen when everyone else will notice too. But was he prepared to be challenged? Hell no!

"Listen here, bud," Naruto said, still in the Hinata henge, "I'm taken so you better back, dattebayo! I-I mean, you idiot! Don't come near me ever again or Naruto-kun will kick your ass!" With that, Naruto left the bakery fuming in anger leaving behind all the customers and the young man both confused and afraid.

"I can't believe this has been happening!" said Naruto—still in henge—to himself as he began to walk back to the apartment.

"Oh, Hinata!"

Naruto stopped and turned around almost robotically. What he saw was a young man who was running towards him. The young man stopped in front of him and gave him a dazzling smile. A smile that says a million of words.

"What did you think of the flowers I gave you?" He tried to reach out for his hand but Naruto moved away. A henge was still a henge and because Naruto was way more advanced than he was when he was in school, he knew what to do to make it seem that "Hinata" activated her Byakugan.

The horror on the man's face gave Naruto a sick pleasure but, really, who can blame him? He didn't know his girlfriend was getting hit on by not only one but two men!

"I. Am. With. Naruto-kun," he said. It was odd to hear Hinata's voice spit out such venom but, at this point, Naruto really didn't care if the henge disappeared. With that, he left running to their shared apartment.

Hinata and he will have a little talk when she comes back tonight.

* * *

The apartment was cold when she entered. The mission was fairly easy but she knew how much Naruto misses her as she always misses him as well. So when she had to turn on the light in the living room, she knew that something was wrong. He would at least be hugging her tightly by now but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hinata." She jumped when she turned to see him sitting on the couch cross-legged. His chakra was so low that she didn't sense him at all. His fists were clenched and posture was tense. What was wrong?

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" She sat beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me that some guys were trying to hit on you?" He turned to look at her. "I kept seeing flowers in the trash can and I thought something was going on. So today I henged as you and two men approached me trying to ask me out. Why didn't you just tell me?" He paused when he saw her sadden face. "Why didn't you tell _them_ you were taken?"

"I did," she said as she placed her hands on her lap. "I told them I was with Naruto-kun but they didn't listen. I didn't think they'll buy me flowers but they did. I didn't want to tell you because there was nothing to worry about. I don't like them. I like you. W-Wasn't that the right thing to do?"

It was then he noticed that she, like him, was inexperienced when it came to being in a relationship.

"Yeah, yeah you're right Hinata. There's nothing wrong to it." He relaxed and scooted closer to her, grabbing her hands and intertwining it with his. "It's just I'll like to know when that happens. Just like I'll tell you about when my fangirls try to woo me with their words."

"I will, I promise!" She nodded determinedly and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Good." He leaned forward and kissed her lips. His nose trailed down to her neck and kissed her there. "I guess I have to leave a mark here so they'll know that you're _mine_."

She blushed but didn't protest as he pushed her down on the couch.


	20. Day 20

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 20**

 _Nursery_

* * *

It was perhaps the warmest feeling he has ever felt.

He only knew Boruto for a few days and he was already unconditionally in love with his child. This little person who was created by Hinata and himself. This little baby—his baby boy, _his_ —who looks eerily familiar like him but also looks a lot like Hinata. This little child who looks so small while being held in his arms. His baby boy who now has all of his attention every single day.

And as Naruto watched him sleep in his crib, he knew that he'll die for him. He reached out and tenderly touched little Boruto's baby hand with the tip of his finger. His skin was so smooth that Naruto couldn't help but wonder if all babies felt like this. Or was it just his?

Boruto stirred and instinctively grabbed his dad's finger, gripping it tightly. For some reason, Naruto felt his heart soar in happiness and he couldn't help but reach out and hold his baby boy in his arms.

He was so small, so fragile, and he really couldn't believe that he has a kid of his own. He rocked him back to sleep and even then, he kept staring at Boruto's sleeping face. How can he be already so in love with this child he barely knew?

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" He felt his wife touch his shoulder and he realized he was crying.

"Hinata, look at him." His wife looked tenderly down at their child. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"He is." His wife then looked at him. "Like his father."

 _Like his father_. Who knew that someone would say that to him?

"I'm so scared," he admitted, leaning down to kiss his child on the forehead. "What if I can't protect him? What if he ends up hating me?"

"He won't hate you," said Hinata immediately. "He loves you. Just how you love him. Unconditionally so. You'll be an amazing father, Naruto-kun. We'll be amazing parents."

Naruto placed his Boruto back into the crib and tenderly touched his baby boy's face.

"Yeah, we will." He turned around and kissed his wife, hugging her tightly against him.

"Hinata…thank you."


	21. Day 21

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 21**

 _Fashion AU_

* * *

He _really_ didn't want to be here.

He was forced to come along with his best friend and his girlfriend _shopping_. Really, Naruto doesn't mind buying clothes but when you go to one store then to the next and stand around looking at clothes for _hours_ , you can't really blame the guy. He was so damn tired that he just wanted to crawl back to his apartment and binge watch his favorite show. But alas, being the good friend he was he agreed to something that he regretted immediately.

But it wasn't every day to see Sasuke Uchiha holding bags of clothes.

They were finally at the last stop—Sakura said this with a sad sigh but Naruto yelled in happiness—and they were waiting for Sakura to come out of the changing room. There were three other stalls and Naruto noticed a young girl with long brown hair and odd, light lavender eyes staring eagerly at the door in front of her. At least some people were happy today.

"Here I am!" Sakura opened the door and she came out wearing a sundress that complimented her quite nicely. "How do I look?" She fluttered her eyes at Sasuke.

"Good," he responded immediately and her shoulders slumped.

"With more enthusiasm, Sasuke!"

"You look nice, Sakura." Naruto gave her a small smile. "Can we go now?"

"Wait, I want to try one more outfit." She went back inside and both men groaned.

"Does she do this often?" whispered Naruto to his best friend.

"Yes. You're lucky I just invited you to this one."

"Lucky my ass." Naruto pouted when Sasuke glared at him.

"Oh big sister, come out already!" yelled the young girl beside them. "I know you're already changed!"

"B-But Hanabi," responded a meek voice from behind the door, "this dress is too revealing."

"That's why I gave it to you." The young girl cocked her hip and placed her hand there, pointing at the door. "You need more fashion sense like me! Plus with a body like yours and the clothes I suggested, you'll have any man you want within a second." The young girl closed her eyes and clenched her fist. "Just imagine if you hook up with a rich man?"

"Hanabi, I will not be buying these." The meek voice became almost stern but held softness to it. "But to please you, I'll show you. No one's out there, right?"

The Hanabi turned to look at them and gave the biggest smile Naruto has ever seen.

"Nope. Come out, big sister."

And a beautiful, young woman stepped out.

Her hair was long and indigo and her skin looked so _amazing_ and soft in the tight dress she was wearing. She wore no makeup or did a cute courtesy but it was enough for Naruto. He felt himself begin to sweat and his eyes lingered too long on the young woman's face than what was considered okay. Damn, that dress looked _so_ good on her.

Immediately the young woman turned to look at them and her eyes widened. She blushed red and dashed back into the stall.

"Okay. I'm going to put this dress back and we're leaving. I decided I spent too much on clothes for today." Sakura came out and stared at Naruto who had his eyes trained on the stall next to hers. "What's wrong with him?"

"His brain broke," was all Sasuke said as he stood up. "Let's go. I have a feeling he won't budge." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her away, leaving her both baffled and confused.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and turned to look at Hanabi. "Is she your sister?"

"Yes, why?" asked Hanabi, leaning against the wall and smirking at him.

"She was…"

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah." Naruto stood up and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. "Is she, uh," he leaned forward so Hanabi can only hear him, "single?"

Before she can answer, Hinata stepped out and the dress she wore in her hand. She changed into a simple but large purple sweater with blue jeans and a t-shirt that said, "I look like a comet!" with a cute picture of a comet-like cartoon. She blushed when their eyes locked and he looked away.

"You looked beautiful," he blurted out. "I mean, I wasn't being a creep or anything. It's just your face was nice." He can't do this.

"Thank you," said Hinata, finally looking at his face.

"Big sister, I'm going to the front and wait for you there. I'll take this." Hanabi grabbed the dress her sister tried on and bounced off towards the entrance of the store.

That left both adults standing awkwardly in the changing rooms.

"I don't usually dress like that," said Hinata, shame on her face. "I usually dress like…this." She gestured to herself and shrugged, her cheeks a slight pink. "It's not so attractive."

"Who says that?" Naruto was quick to defend. "Sure, you looked amazing in that dress but honestly I liked your face more than anything. Especially your eyes." He scratched the back of his head.

"M-My eyes?" She blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"I…I need to go. I hope I'll see you again." With that, he dashed off towards the entrance. Damn, he could have asked for her number! He could have been smooth and sway her with words so she can go on a date with him. But he didn't know how to do it. What if he messed it up? What if he says something that ends up offending her?

He passed Hanabi who was looking at some clothes. She reached out and grabbed his arm. She gave him that wide smile once more and placed a folded paper on his hand. She pushed him out of the door before he can ask what the hell it was.

He looked down and unfolded the paper.

 _ **This is my sisters number :p**_

 _ **Call her.**_

Many years later, when it was Hanabi's turn to make a toast for her sister's wedding, she'll tell them how _she_ was the mastermind of Hinata and Naruto's hook up.

And they couldn't deny that.


	22. Day 22

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 22**

 _Technology_

* * *

"The method of messenger birds has been reconsidered by the Five Kage and has by then been discontinued. In its place we have created this new device that will inform the village when a dire situation takes place and the team is in need of assistance." Kakashi opened a drawer and placed a small, square device on the desk. On top of it was a red button shield by a plastic cover. "You must open it and press this button in order for the message to come to here." He looked at the team before him. "This has barely been distributed since a few days ago so you'll be the fifth team I hand this out too."

"Has the others been successful?" asked Kiba.

"Well the others didn't have any incidents." Kakashi gave them a smile. "And as Naruto is Team 8's leader, I doubt you'll need this. But it is protocol and you _must_ take it."

"It's going to be a bit hard getting used to this." Naruto picked up the device and pouted. "I kind of like the birds."

"Get used to the changes, Naruto." Kakashi gave him a smile. "Who knows. Once you're Hokage, maybe the technology will advance more than it is now."

Naruto shrugged and pocketed the small device into his pouch.

"Is that it?"

"You guys know this mission is S-Class. Go, destroy the HQ of the enemy, eliminate everyone there, and come back. Simple as that. You guys have four days to do this. Dismiss."

All four ninjas' left the room instantly.

 _ **1234567**_

It was nightfall and Naruto decided it was best to camp now. Hinata has confirmed that the HQ was just a few miles away so resting up now was the best decision. Shino did not object and immediately settled into his sleeping bag. As well as Kiba, though he slept leaning against Akamaru. Hinata was the only one left awake besides from him. Who would have thought that just a few months after the whole incident of Hinata's sister's kidnapping that he'll be going on a mission with his girlfriend?

Ever since they left the village, an unsettling feeling settled in his gut. Maybe it was because the last mission he went with his girlfriend resulted in her getting taken away and nearly getting married to another man. But the situation was different and he knew it. Maybe he was just being overprotective? He pushed that and scooted closer to Hinata who was leaning against a tree. He plopped down next to her and after a few seconds of hesitation, reached out and grabbed her hand.

She didn't flinch or tense. She simply gave him a smile and leaned against him. He liked this. He liked this very, _very_ much. He's been getting to know her for the past couple of months and he never knew how many things they have in common but in the same time how many things they have that are different. He never knew that he'll become this intimate with anyone ever. And it felt nice.

He finally had someone he can come back to.

"Hinata, I love you." Daringly, he kissed the top of her head. "I'll protect you, I promise."

"I'll also protect you, Naruto-kun." She looked at him with loving eyes. "We'll fight this together."

It was the same feeling he always got whenever she left on missions. He felt useless that he wouldn't be able to be by her side and protect her from anything and everything. But he was here now and he wouldn't let _anything_ hurt her.

He promised.

* * *

The HQ became a hellhole really quick.

They infiltrated the base quite easy and turned it upside down from the inside out. It was when the enemy unleashed a group of mutated people that it started to become a hassle. Shino was occupied with five men and Kiba was pushed to the outside with another five men. Naruto and Hinata, however, were pushed towards the center of the base where no possible of escapes were possibly. To add to their dilemma, a good ten men surrounded them, keeping them occupied and on their feet every second.

This was proving to be easy once the couple began to realize the men's patterns. They were brash and unpredictable. Their movements were slow and hesitant. The only advantage they had was the power behind their hits.

Naruto jumped to the side and fist went flying past his face. The fist connected with the hall and it instantly crumbled. It kind of reminded Naruto of Sakura's inhumane strength. He managed to somehow get into Sage Mode and he was starting to have fun. Suddenly a scream echoed in the chamber and Naruto's heart dropped.

He turned to the side to see a man chocking Hinata with one hand. He managed to pick her up and her feet were dangling in the air, trying to kick his side or wiggle out of his hold. Due to the distraction, Naruto was too slow to blow a hit sent to his face. He felt his cheekbone and nose crack but it was instantly being healed. He ran to Hinata's side and saw that she somehow tangled her legs around the man's arm and broke his whole arm. A bit of pride filled his being but he was on her side the moment her body landed on the floor.

She was gasping for air, whimpering for help. She pointed to her neck and he felt his blood run cold. She was turning blue in each second and Naruto fumbled for the small device. He opened it and pressed the button, knowing that Kaka-sensei has probably by now received their urgent call.

That was when he heard a chuckle and slowly looked up to see at least five remaining men standing.

"I guess I'll let you live long enough to see her _die_ ," sneered one.

"Or maybe we should break her inside out in front of him," leered another.

"Which one of you did it?" asked Naruto, glaring at the group.

"I did." A massive of a man stepped up. "I crushed your whore's neck. What are you—"

Instantly the man dropped dead and in front of him was a chakra cloaked Naruto, his eyes a mixture of Sage Mode and Beast Mode. It was a terrifying sight.

"All of you are going to _die_." His mind screamed for their blood. "You hurt _my Hinata_." He walked closer to the group who began to back away. "You dare call her a filthy name." He heard her ragged breathing and he clenched his fist. "I won't let you live."

It was done in a flash and he instantly returned to Hinata's side.

"My love, Hinata, can you hear me? Don't you dare leave me, please." He grabbed her hand tenderly and didn't mind the blood that stained her pale skin. "I love you. Please, keep awake. Don't! Don't close your eyes. That's it. Try to keep them open. Help is on the way." He watched as she fought of sleep—or death—and he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I was weak. I'm sorry. Please, I promise you that I won't let this happen again. Please, just don't die. Stay awake. No. No! Hinata, stay awake! Hinata, don't close your eyes." Her breathing was slowing down. "Hinata, I need you! Don't leave me, Hinata! Hinata, don't! Don't close your eyes! Hinata!

 _Hinata!_ "

* * *

"You were lucky there was a team nearby." Sakura stared at Naruto who didn't react at all. "Naruto, you've been like this for two days now. You have to go and eat."

"I'm not hungry." He looked at Hinata who lay on the hospital bed. He scooted the chair closer to her bed and grabbed her hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Hinata won't like what you're doing," scolded Sakura, placing the clipboard she had on the bedside table.

"I watched her die, Sakura-chan," he rasped out, tears gathering in his eyes. "There has only been one other person who I've seen die that was Neji, _her_ cousin." Sakura can remember that day well. She tried her best not to lose her composure. "He said that Hinata's life was on my hands. He left me with her life. And I've always been thankful to him because Hinata got to live another day. Now she's become someone very important to me and I almost let her die." He wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "I don't want to leave her side."

"Naruto, I…" Sakura paused and stared at an unconscious Hinata. "I don't understand how you feel but I know how Hinata will feel if she saw you like this." He looked up, startled. "She loves you, Naruto, and she wouldn't want to see you like this. The best you can do for her and is be healthy and take care of herself." She went to the other side and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Go home, eat and rest. I promise I'll look out for her."

"You'll call me if something happens?" he whispered, looking at Hinata once more.

"Of course." Sakura helped Naruto to his feet and gently pushed him out the door. It was only when she saw him turn the corner that she slid the door close. She sat on the chair Naruto was sitting on and looked at Hinata. That was when the tears began to fall and she sobbed into her hands.

"You'll be the death of us, I swear."

* * *

Naruto was roused awake by the shuffling of sheets.

He opened his eyes groggily and saw his girlfriend move around, her face contorting into pain. He jumped to his feet and watched as Hinata slowly but surely opened her eyes. She blinked once then twice and finally turned to look at him. Her eyes widened and without any words, she began to cry. She tried to talk but she flinched in pain.

"Don't," he said hurriedly. "I'll go call Sakura-chan."

But before he left the hospital room, he leaned into her and kissed her on the lips.

"I was so scared," he confessed. "I watched you…" He shook his head and kissed her once more. "I love you so much, Hinata. I failed you. I'm sorry."

She wordlessly caressed his face and shook her head.

She gets to live another day, he thought as he leaned down to embrace her carefully. She's alive and well. She'll be with him for another day. There was no time for apologies.

There was only time for each other and nothing else.


	23. Day 23

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 23**

 _Scars_

* * *

She traced the line from the bottom of her breast to her collar bone. She stood naked in their room, staring at herself in her mirror. She hardly remembers that there was a scar on her bosom from her times of fighting Pein when she was just sixteen years old. And now she was twenty-five with one child and a baby and a husband. A lot has happened since then and she's been so busy that sometimes she forgets about the war and the horrors that happened to Naruto. And of course her cousin.

She kept tracing her scar, no worry that someone will walk in since her children are in the Hyuuga Clan House. She didn't jump or tried to hide her body when the door opened. She knew who it was.

Her husband, Uzumaki Naruto, simply stared at her as she stood naked. It was odd to see his wife so bold in their bedroom but there was a reason why, he mused. He was rather slow when he was younger but he grew better. He learned to read his wife perfectly, inside and out, and he knew what this meant.

She was feeling insecure.

He embraced her from behind and kissed her neck, smelling her and enjoying her body pressed close to his.

"What's wrong?" He looked at the mirror and saw her eyes following her finger.

"I forgot about this scar," she whispered, tracing it. "I forgot I had it here. Is that weird?"

"No." He grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. "Sometimes we forget about them."

"Does…does it look bad?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Hinata, I've seen you naked so many times. Why would it bother me now?"

She snapped out of her daze and blushed when she realized she was naked. She reached for a robe she had hung on their closet door but he turned her around and kissed her. It left her breathless when he moved slightly away and he gave her a smile.

"Why hide? I enjoy every part of you. Including these." He touched her stomach where he felt her stretch marks from when she was pregnant. "Every scar has a story, Hinata. It becomes a part of you and you should not be ashamed." He kissed her once more and gently laid her down on her bed. "I'll show you how beautiful you really are."

He silenced her with a kiss and showed her beauty through his actions for the rest of the night.


	24. Day 24

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 24**

 _Tickle_

* * *

He was nervous as he waited for his soon-to-be wife under the sakura tree. Everyone were near their seats, turning to look back every once in a while. It was rumored that the wife of Uzumaki Naruto had the most beautiful gown you can ever imagine, he overhead a civilian woman tell another. One can feel the excitement in the air. And why not? It was the most well known marriage in the whole village—perhaps the whole world.

But Naruto did not only feel excitement. It was a mixture of fear, nervousness, and happiness. He never imagined that he would have a wife or someone to share his life with willingly. Marriage was something that was serious, Kakashi told him. It's not something you do spontaneously. But Naruto knew this wasn't spontaneous. This was real. And he wanted this as well as Hinata. They both wanted to stay with each other forever. There is no other woman who understands him and loves him as much as Hinata. There is no other woman as beautiful as her. There is no other woman who is courageous, selfless, loving, and kind as her. She is something he never thought he needed till now. No. She is someone he thought he can never have. Yet here he was, waiting for her to become his wife.

 _His wife_.

He felt her chakra instantly and he looked at her. His heart stopped and tears gathered in his eyes.

She walked towards him in a kimono, her hair done nicely and her clothes looking as expensive as everything else. But it was her eyes that held the emotions and told the truth. She was as excited, afraid, nervous, and happy as he was. She was ready for this. She was ready to show the world how much she loved him. So much love told in her eyes that it overwhelmed him.

His senses focused on her only and he nearly missed the feeling.

It was small—a tickle—but it was there, settled at his gut.

It was a right decision to marry Hinata, it told him.


	25. Day 25

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 25**

 _Pillow Talk_

* * *

"Why do you think we crave love?"

Hinata shifted and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Why do _you_ think we crave it?"

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her, pushing her close. "I asked _you_."

She kissed his bare shoulder—enjoying the taste of his skin against her lips—and contemplated on his question.

"I supposed when one is loved, you just feel great. It's a feeling that can be describe with a million of words but it'll never come close to you feel. We as humans crave attention. It's just something we need to have in order to live." She sat up and kissed his lips, resting her head once more on his shoulder. "Why you think we need love?"

"Because of this." He gestured to their naked bodies and he kissed her forehead. "This feeling of wanting to be by the person's side no matter what. I both hate it and love it."

"Is that how you feel…about me?" She hid her face on his bicep.

He smiled. "Yeah. It's torturing. But it's worth it." He paused. "Hinata, what do you think about…moving in together?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at him with surprise. They've been dating for a couple of months now and they knew that they weren't going anywhere anymore. They never really brought up the idea of moving in but it was always there. The few times she sees him staring at her with longing as he leaves her apartment. Or the almost sad look he gives her as he drops her off at her house.

"I'll…like that." She intertwined their hands. "I can imagine you trying to make me breakfast."

"I would!" he shouted eagerly, making her laugh. "I don't know how to cook but I'll try my best to feed you. Oh, and we get to see each other in the morning _every day_! We get to share an apartment together and we—we get to do stuff together! Can you imagine that, Hinata? And then one day maybe our kids will—" He stopped and turned red immediately.

"Our kids?" she questioned, seeing him blush red. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'll like that."

"Yeah?" He scratched the back of his head. "You think that'll be nice? To have kids?"

"I've always loved you, Naruto-kun." She blushed. "I always thought of us having a family ever since I turned sixteen."

"They could have your eyes," he blurted out.

"But the Byakugan…"

"I know." His voice became stern. "I promised Neji that I'll stop the Cage Bird Seal. I'm working on it."

She leaned forward and embraced him. " _We're_ working on it." She smiled. "Do you think they'll look nice with my eyes?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Hell yeah! Your eyes are _so_ pretty that everyone in the village will be jealous of our kid's eyes."

"I like your eyes better."

"Really? Well I like yours."

They shared a laugh and the atmosphere was comforting, soothing and warm.

"Do you really want to have a family with me?" he whispered, shifting uneasily.

"Of course I do. I'll get to know you better and I love the idea of sharing my life with you. It makes me extremely happy." She closed her eyes, trying her best not to cry. "I love you so much, Naruto-kun. So moving in together and having a family…is all I ever wanted."

Her words moved him in a profound way. No one can express their feelings better than Hinata.

"I want it too. Ever since I figured out that I loved you."

"Do you remember our first date?" She laughed when she saw the sheepish smile he gave her.

"Don't remind me. It's so embarrassing."

"It wasn't! I didn't mind going to Ichiraku's. Plus…you kissed me at the end."

"I kissed your bottom lip by accident."

They laughed and recalled all their times together in the past. They talked about their future that wasn't so far ahead. But they talked about themselves and how much they meant to each other.

It was all pillow talk after all.


	26. Day 26

**-x-x-x-x-**

 **Day 26**

 _Family Album_

* * *

"Hinata, do you remember this?" Naruto smiled, pointing to a picture. "It was of our first date. I can remember it like it was yesterday. Remember how you offered to pay for our lunch when you thought I didn't have enough? I couldn't stop blushing! I was so nervous that you would be disappointed but you reassured me so many times that everything was just perfect because we were together." He turned the page.

"And remember this one?" He showed her the page and pointed to a picture of them when they were younger. "When we went on that double date with Sai and Ino? And—and this guy started to flirt with you and I got so mad that I hit him really hard on the jaw when he touched your hair. We got kicked out." He laughed, remembering that event clearly. "You scolded me for doing that. But you couldn't give me the silent treatment for long."

He turned the page and browed over the photos, stopping on one.

"Kiba took this one, remember? It was when I proposed to you on top of the Hokage Monument. All of our friends were hiding and popped out once you said yes. But we didn't care. It was just us." He stared at the photo. There was so much emotion in that time and Kiba somehow managed to capture the couple staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "Everyone asked for a copy of this."

"Ah, this one." He pointed at another photo. "You took this picture right after you told me I was going to be a dad. You caught me crying. Who could blame me? I was going to be a father." He smiled warmly. "You had the biggest smile I have ever seen." He turned the page and touched a flower that he gave to Hinata in their first anniversary. "Do you remember this flower? I was on a mission on the day of our anniversary. I somehow managed to come back and I had no time to buy you a flower because it was late at night. So I cut a flower from our garden and apologized for coming late.

"But you just hugged me tightly," he continued, "and said that it was okay. You said that I already gave you the best anniversary gift. I came back to you alive." He turned the page and stared at a photo fondly. "I can still remember when Boruto was born. I remember seeing you in so much pain that I nearly went into a panic attack. But seeing you fighting to bring our soon to this world made me stronger and I was able to see everything. I didn't want to be like Shikamaru and pass out." He let out a laugh. "That would have been terrible, ya know?"

He turned the page and smiled warmly. "This one. I love this one. Hinata, do you remember when you told Boruto and I that you were pregnant? And at first our son was so mad at you that he didn't talk to you for a few days? But after a while he got passed his jealous and became so protective of you? This one was taken just a few months before Himawari was born. Boruto…look at him! He's so small! He's looking at your stomach in wonder." He looked at his younger self. "And I was looking at you with love and happiness."

He sighed and turned the page. "This one is probably the best days of my life! When we all went to the pool party for Sarada's birthday? You took this photo in the exact same moment I slipped and fell! You kept this hidden from me for months. I was so embarrassed." He turned the page and smiled. "This one is a family photo. Remember this? It was right after Boruto became a Jounin and we all decided to take a spontaneous family photo." His heart clenched in pain. "You're so beautiful, Hinata." He touched the photo almost tenderly.

"Papa, are you ready?" asked Himawari, stopping in front of him. "It's almost night time."

"Yeah, I'm done." He closed their family album and stuck out his hand. "Mind helping your old man?"

Himawari gave him a smile that reminded him of Hinata and she helped him to his feet.

"You're so heavy, papa."

"I'm _old_ , Hima. Just say it." They both laughed and turned to look at the gravestone.

"I'm sure mama is happy."

"Yeah." He stared at his wife's gravestone and felt tears gather in his eyes. He blinked it back and started walking towards the exit. "Where's Boruto?"

"Waiting for us. You said your goodbye to mama already?"

"There is never a goodbye for mama 'cause she's always here." He patted his chest.

"She'll always remain there forever," he said.


End file.
